Child of Darkness
by Erik T. Jameson
Summary: "I had always been alone since a young age because of my powers but I didn't care, the only thing that matter was protecting the Digital World". Warning, this story contains: lots of swearing, really violent violence, tons of gore and other things. Rated M for a really big reason.
1. Chapter 1

**This story came to me when I was watching Ao no Exorcist on my free time.**

Chapter 1:

In a small park at the Northern Regions of Japan known as Okinawa, a small mahogany haired girl not more than six years old wearing an orange sweater that had blood on the left shoulder, a magenta scarf wrapped around the lower half of her face and a pair of dark blue shorts was sitting on swing all by herself.

The girl seemed sad about something as she stares at the ground with a cold blank look in her dark brown eyes. If you were to take a closer look at the child, you would notice that she had cuts and bruises on her knuckles.

Then the memories of the reason for those injuries rushed into her mind.

(Flashback Begins)

"_Look its Daisuke. She's such a freak, always saying she saw a ghost or something" said a blond girl wearing a green dress as she and her friends stares at the mahogany haired girl as she was walking past them._

"_She probably did it to get some attention. What a lonely loser" said a brunet girl wearing a light blue shirt and a blue skirt, causing the girls with to laugh and snicker._

_Daisuke balls her fists tightly to suppress the anger that was building inside her to the point blood started sipping in between her fingers._

"_Of course she would do anything for attention. Look at what she wears every day, who would want to be friends with her?" snickered a dark haired girl a light brown V-neck and a dark brown skirt._

_Those words were the last straw for Daisuke, she turns towards the group of girls and yelled "What's your problem?! What did I ever do to you that made you hate me so much?!"._

"_By being the most annoying person in this entire school! Every day you screaming about ghost but there's nothing there! You don't belong here!" the blond girl from earlier yelled._

_Suddenly, Daisuke screamed in anger as she tackles the other girl to the ground and starts mercilessly punching her at the face._

"_You take that back now!" the brunet exclaimed in rage as her fists were now stained with her and the blond's blood._

"_What's going on here?" called a female voice before a woman with long brown hair that tied into a ponytail wearing a pink shirt and a pair of jeans ran into the scene. "Oh my god, Daisuke what are you doing?! Get off her now!" the teacher yelled as she grabs the girl's left shoulder and turns her around but what she saw next will haunt her dreams for years to come._

_Daisuke eyes had changed from dark brown to the darkest shade of crimson and her teeth had grown and sharpened to the point it was hard to believe a human could such teeth._

"_Leave me alone!" the young girl growled before a dark aura engulfs the woman's hand and multiple loud cracking noises followed by a scream of pure terror and pain was heard._

_The teacher quickly pulls her hand back to her but the damage had already been done, her hand hangs lifelessly at her wrist while covered in blood and even some of it was dripping onto the floor._

_Seeing the injured hand had snapped Daisuke out of her rage and in a blink of an eye, her eyes and teeth had return back to normal._

'_D-Did I just do that?' the brunet girl gasps mentally before looking down to see the blond girl, who was beaten to about an inch of her life and her face was covered in blood._

"_Did you see what that girl just did?" whispered a voice amongst the crowd that was forming around the scene._

"_What is she? A demon?" whispered another voice._

_Daisuke looks up to see all the terrified looks in her schoolmates' and teachers' faces. She took one step towards them but they all jumped back, completely scared for their lives._

"_S-Stay back, you demon!" exclaimed a voice in terror._

"_We don't need creatures like you here!"._

"_Leave us alone you freak!"._

_The crowd continued to yell and curse at Daisuke until she just could not take it anymore and runs out of the school with tears streaming down her face._

(Flashback Ends)

"Everyone's right, I am a freak, a monster, a demon" Daisuke whimpered as another wave of tears stream down her face.

Meanwhile at the sidewalk next to the park, a brunet man with onyx eyes wearing a black jacket over a white shirt with a red and dark blue striped tie tied lazily around the collar and a pair of black slacks was walking by while reciting something from a midnight black book with golden colored designs drawn at the cover.

The man suddenly heard almost inaudible sobs coming from inside the park and after closing his book, decided to investigate. When he found the source, he saw Daisuke crying all alone and it hurt him in the inside to see such a young person like that.

The older brunet walks up to the little girl with stopping just a few feet away from her.

"What's wrong?" he asks, making Daisuke jerk her head up to look at him.

"N-Nothings wrong. J-Just leave me alone" the brunet girl stuttered as she wipes away her tears.

"Don't be like that, please. I know there's something wrong. It's better to share it with others than to keep it to yourself".

"I told you to leave me alone!" Daisuke growled, her teeth and eyes had changed like at the kindergarten and suddenly the man's right shoulder exploded with his blood splashing all over the place.

"No" the older brunet said determinedly as he takes a step forward before his left thigh exploded.

"Why? Why aren't you running away like everyone else? Aren't you terrified of me?" the young girl asks while watching the man takes another step, only to have the right side of his abdomen blown up into a mist of blood and forcing onto his knees.

"Terrified of you? I almost shit myself when you nearly blown my fucking arm off, but I still won't give up. I made a promise to myself that I will help any innocent that needs it and I'm a man of my word. I don't care if you blow up all my fucking limbs off, as long as I'm still breathing I will not give up on helping you!" the brunet man said with determination and sincerity.

Daisuke was touched by the man's words and turned back to normal before jumping off the swing and giving him a crushing hug.

"I'm so, so sorry for hurting you! I never had anyone who really cared about me before!" she cried into the shoulder that was not injured.

"It's okay, nothing some herbs and a lot of rest can't fix. My name is Ryoki Tamashi by the way. What's yours?" the man, Ryoki, asks while forcing a smile through the pain and returns the hug.

"My name is Daisuke Motomiya. Nice to meet you, Mr. Tamashi" Daisuke said with the first smile she had in a long time.

(7 years later)

At an apartment in the city of Odaiba, a family of four is quietly having their dinner.

The two adult members of the family were busy talking to each other about how their day at work went while the oldest of the two remaining members was texting her friend about random things whereas the youngest member was just eating her dinner in silence.

"Daisuke, do you have everything you need for school tomorrow?" asks a woman with mahogany hair wearing a white shirt and a silver skirt but she did not get any reply from her youngest daughter that was sitting across from her.

"Hey Dais, are you alright?" asks a spiky mahogany haired girl wearing a red turtleneck and a pair of jean shorts as she shakes her sister, who was sitting next to her, a bit.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine. I just had a moment of remembrance, that's all" said a girl with long mahogany that passed her shoulders and bandages that were wrapped tightly from the palm of her hands to her shoulders wearing a light blue T-shirt and a pair of cream colored pants.

"What were you remembering about Daisuke?" asks the only man in the family, who was wearing light grey shirt and a pair of dark blue slacks.

"The day I first met Ryoki, today is the seventh anniversary of that day".

"Ryoki? Oh yes, Mr. Tamashi. I remember him, you two met during the day of the 'incident'" Mr. Motomiya said with a sad smile on his face.

Daisuke said nothing, only her head in agreement to her father's statement before looking at the clock on the wall. "I better go to sleep now. I have school tomorrow" she said suddenly as she gets up from her chair and placed her plate into the sink before retreating to her bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The sun had just barely risen in the horizon but in the Motomiya household, Daisuke was already awake and busy making breakfast for her family in the morning.

The young brunet had always been an early riser, because of this she was always the one that cooks breakfast before everyone else wakes up and as her family was eating; she would in the bathroom taking a shower.

Daisuke made four omelets for everyone and after setting down all the plates at the kitchen table, started eating her breakfast.

After eating and putting her plate into the sink, the brunet went to the bathroom to get ready for school.

Once the bathroom door had close and was locked, Daisuke started to unravel the bandages wrapped around her arms. What was seen hidden under the bandages was something that would make even the strongest of men feels the need to vomit.

The brunet's arms were littered with strange symbols that looked like a psychopath had craved them into her flesh by how clean and precise they looked but in reality it was actually Daisuke who made them.

After storing the bandages at a place that would not get hit by water and taking her clothes off, the youngest Motomiya started to get herself washed.

A moment later, Daisuke gets out of her bedroom with the bandages wrapped tightly onto her arms, her backpack slung over one of her shoulders and a midnight black book with golden symbols wearing a black hooded jacket over a red T-shirt and a pair of dark blue pants.

She walks into the kitchen to see her family currently eating the omelets she made for them earlier. Sitting down at the only vacant seat that exist on the table, the brunet puts her backpack onto the floor and opens up a page that had a bookmarker in it before reciting the words silently to herself.

"Daisuke…" Mr. Motomiya started but got no reply from said person. This was not uncommon in the Motomiya household as they all knew that when the youngest member was reciting, she would never respond unless it was important.

"Daisuke, you should really start making friends at school. Sure your grades are best of any student there but you can't keep living this lonely life" the man continued with his speech.

"Your father's right, honey, you should be living the life of any normal teenager. Like hanging out with your friends or playing sports" Ms. Motomiya added but unbeknownst by the family members, Daisuke voice was slowly turning a little menacing.

"So please Daisuke, try to make at least one friend today-" Mr. Motomiya said before getting cut off.

"Enough!" Daisuke growled as she slams the book shut and three plates that were stacked together spontaneously exploded. "Oh no, I'm so sorry for destroying the plates" she gasps as she bends down and picks up all the broken plate pieces.

"No Daisuke, it's us that are sorry. We should've notice that the topic was annoying you and shouldn't have continued with it" Ms. Motomiya said while helping her youngest daughter.

"No, I am to blame here. Rule one, three and four of a responsible child; I must never put my parents in harm's way, I must never raise my voice against my parents and I must never destroy an item of my parents' possession. As such, I will be going the dishes for three days straight to amend for destroying the plates and breaking the rules of a responsible child" Daisuke said in a very formal voice before checking the clock on the wall.

"I need to go to school now" she said as she picks up her backpack, slung it over her shoulder and leaves out the front door after wearing her shoes.

"Dais is so formal all the time. I wish I could go back to when she was just an average overly cheerful carefree four year old" Jun sighed before continuing to eat her breakfast.

Daisuke had left her apartment twenty minutes earlier than most students normally do and since her house was very close by it took her a few minutes to arrive at the front gate.

Upon entering the school grounds, the brunet walks to a nearby bench and takes out the black book from earlier before continuing to recite the words on the page.

Later, students started arriving into the school grounds but Daisuke was too caught up in her reciting to notice but suddenly a figure was standing in front of her.

"Hi, I'm new here and I need to get to the Principal's Office to finish my registration. I was supposed to do it with my friend that is a student here but she's not here yet" the figure said, sounding a little nervous.

Daisuke, even though not in the mood to stop her reciting, closed her book and gets up from the bench to help the person, who was a blond boy with azure eyes wearing a cream colored Gilligan hat, a yellow and green T-shirt and a pair of dark green shorts.

Without saying a word, the brunet gestured the boy to follow her as she walks towards the Principal's Office.

For Daisuke, the entire walk to the Principal's Office was test of mental endurance for, even though his intensions were good, the blond boy kept asking her questions about every important thing that they came across.

"For the love of all that is sacred and holy, would you shut the fuck up before I smash your head into this concrete wall!" the brunet growled with her fists balled up tightly as they were about to reach the Principal's Office.

The blond yelped in shock and became silent; worried that Daisuke was serious about hurting him if he said another word.

Once the duo was at the Principal's door, the brunet waited outside while the boy went inside to finish his registration.

A moment later, he comes out and turns to the girl who helped him.

"Thanks for helping me and I'm sorry for talking too much during the entire trip" the blond apologize with a bow. "My name is Takeru Taikashi but everyone calls me TK" he added.

"The name's Daisuke Motomiya but people call me Dais and you don't need to apologize, I shouldn't have gotten angry at you for something like that" Daisuke said before both of them heard someone calling out the blond's name.

They turn to the source of the voice to see a brunet girl with chocolate brown eyes and camera hanging down from her neck wearing a pink and white sleeveless T-shirt, a pair of long fingerless gloves that passes her elbows and a pair of yellow shorts.

"TK! I'm so sorry I was late, my alarm died and Tai nearly overslept this morning" the brunet girl said as she stops right in front of the duo.

"It's okay Kari, Dais helped me get to the Principal's Office" TK said with smile while gesturing to the brunet next to him.

"Dais?" the girl, Kari, blinked as she turns her gaze to person next to her friend. "Dais, I can't believe it's you!" she cheered before tackling the taller girl in a tight hug.

"Hello again Kari, can you please let go? I need to get to class" Daisuke sighed and left after being released from the hug.

"What was that about?" TK asks his friend with a curious look on his face.

"Sorry, it's just that me and Dais are old friends that met before you and I went to the Digital World but she hadn't been talking to me or Tai for a long time now" Kari said as the duo started to walk to see the rest of the school.

"What do you mean Kari?".

"Well when Daisuke and I were younger, we used to always go and play at the park together whenever I'm not sick and she was always with this man named Ryoki Tamashi. I don't really know how those two met but since Dais' family was constantly doing their own things and leaving her alone, Ryoki had been taking care of her like she was his very own daughter and it made them quite close. But after we came back from the Digital World, I never saw Ryoki again and Dais had become very distant to everyone around her since".

"I wonder what happened to Ryoki" TK said absentmindedly with his hand on his chin.

Later, the school bell rang and students were going to their respective classes.

When Kari arrives at her classroom, she saw Daisuke sitting by the window while aimlessly staring at the sky. Taking this as an opportunity rebuilt her friendship with the taller brunet; she sits down at the desk neck to hers.

The classroom door slides open and the teacher walks into the room. He sets his stuff onto the desk at the front before turning his attention to the students.

"Alright settle down class. My name is Mr. Hamasaki and we'll be having a new student joining us" the teacher, Mr. Hamasaki, said before gesturing to the person behind the door to come in.

The classroom door slides open and TK walks into the room.

"Hello, my name is Takeru Taikashi but just call me TK" the blond introduce himself while the teacher wrote his name on the blackboard for everyone to see.

"Mr. Taikashi, you can sit in front of the girl with the camera" Mr. Hamasaki said after examining for a place for the newcomer to sit.

TK did as he was told and sat in front of Kari.

As Mr. Hamasaki turns his back to start the subject, the blond looks over his shoulder and whispered "The teacher looks like Ogremon".

Kari giggled at her friend's joke but Daisuke stared at the duo in utter shock.

'They know about Ogremons? How is that possible?' the brunet thought before turning her attention back to the lesson.

School continued like normal and soon the final rang, signaling to all students that it was over.

Daisuke quickly packs her books into her backpack was about to leave the classroom but bumped into Kari and TK.

"Hi Dais, you want to go to the library with us?" Kari asks with a smile but before the other brunet could say anything a lavender haired girl with light brown eyes and large round glasses wearing a purple V-neck and a pair of jeans walks up to them.

"Excuse me, do you happen to be related to Tai Kamiya?" the girl asks Kari.

"Hi Yolie and yeah I'm related to him. Why do you ask?" the brunet girl blinked.

"I got an email from your brother" the older girl, Yolie, said before handing a piece of paper to the other girl.

Kari read the paper for a moment before she exclaimed "Oh no, my brother's in trouble!".

Daisuke, who did not wanted to get caught up in the group's affairs left when they were not looking and heads back home.

Later, the brunet arrives at her apartment but it was empty. For most people this would be unusual but Daisuke was used to this as her family was always rarely home.

She walks into the kitchen to see that the mess she had made earlier in the morning had been cleaned up and there were no dirty dishes in the sink.

After making sure that the house was tidy and in order, Daisuke puts her backpack onto her computer table in her bedroom which looked like any other room except for a large circle that was draw onto the floor by a permanent marker.

A ring of strange letters make up the outmost part of the circle followed by four smaller circle each with a different letter at four different directions, a five pointed star at the center with its points just sort of touching the ring.

Daisuke stood at the very center of the star and slowly undo the bandages on her right hand. Once it was done, she takes out a small Swiss army knife from her pocket before flipping out the knife and cuts her hand just enough to make her blood slowly drip onto the floor.

Suddenly the symbol started to glow crimson before a tear appeared in front of her and she walks inside it.

At the other side was a forest surrounded by large trees. Daisuke rewrapped her right hand to stop it from bleeding after she had kept her knife back into her pocket.

Taking a look at her surroundings, the brunet could not help but feel nostalgic about a certain someone from her past.

(Flashback Begins)

_In a different area, a tear was floating slightly off the ground and Ryoki, who was wearing his usual attire with the addition of a shoulder bag and a young Daisuke, who was wearing a blue T-shirt and a pair of jeans with a backpack on her back came out of it before it closed behind them._

_Daisuke looked at her surrounding in awe while Ryoki smiles down at the little girl._

"_This place is beautiful, isn't Dais?" the man mused._

"_It is, but what is this place?" Daisuke asks still looking around curiously._

"_This is the Digital World, Dais. The shadows you keep seeing back at the Human World all come from here"._

"_Really?" she gasps in shock and awe as she looks up at the man._

"_They do but they're only ghost of who they really are that accidentally entered our world" Ryoki said before looking at the surroundings in front of him._

"_That sounds so sad" the younger brunet whimpered with a frown on her face._

"_It does, doesn't it" he said with a hint of disappointment. "Dais, there's something I want to ask you" he suddenly said before crouching in front of the girl._

"_What is it Ryoki?" she blinked, wondering what the request was about._

"_Dais, this place, the Digital World, it's an amazing place and I want to keep it that way. So I'm asking you to promise me that when you're older, you'll protect this place from bad guys that will try to use it for evil"._

"_I will if you promise me that we do it together" Daisuke said as she raised her hand with her pinky out._

"_It's a promise" Ryoki said, looping his pinky with the other's. "Now come, let get this camping trip started" he said as he holds the girl's hand before they leave the area._

(Flashback Ends)

Daisuke looks at her right hand as tears started to build in her eyes.

'You broke your promise Ryoki. We were supposed to do this together' she thought as a lone tear streams down her face and lands onto the palm of her hand.

Suddenly the sound of an explosion brought her out of her stupor and she went to investigate it further. When she arrive at the source, she saw a large green bug with scythes for hands, a giant purple and white mole and a man covered in snow white fur attacking Kari, TK, a wild haired brunet teenager with chocolate brown eyes wearing a green uniform and matching slacks and a group of smaller creatures.

The bug, Snimon, slashes the air, sending two purple waves of energy at the group which narrowly missed them but the debris from the blast hit Kari's ankle, causing her to not be able to avoid any incoming attacks.

A white cat with yellow paws and azure eyes try to hold back the attacking digimons but to no avail.

The abominable snowman, Myojimon, threw his ice spear at Kari and it would have hit her if not for a pair of pink laser had intercepted it.

The group looks up to see Yolie, who was wearing a orange helmet, a light brown vest over a light blue shirt, white gloves and a pair of red baggy pants flying to them riding a four legged creature with brown fur and blue eyes wearing a metal helmet with wings on the side and a symbol of a heart on it.

Out of nowhere, the ground started to shake and a yellow bug with drills for hands and nose and green eyes bursts out of the ground with a small brunet with green eyes wearing a brown shirt and a pair of dark brown pants following behind him.

The two digimons fought against the others just as two more people, an orange haired girl with crimson eyes wearing a green uniform and matching skirt and a red haired boy with black eyes wearing the same type of clothes as the other teenage boy came out of the forest with two more digimons.

Daisuke could not hear what the group was talking about and turned her attention towards the fight.

The yellow bug, Digmon, fired his drills at the mole, Drimogemon, but before they could do any damage, Snimon destroyed them with his energy wave attack.

The four legged creature, Halsemon, attacks Snimon to let off some pressure on Digmon but he was so caught up in the aerial battle, he did not manage to avoid getting hit by Myojimon's ice spear and he came crashing down onto the ground.

In a last ditched effort to hold back the attackers, Digmon drills into the ground, sending a hail of rocks and boulders that worked against Drimogemon and Myojimon but it left him defenseless against an aerial attack from Snimon.

Both digimons reverted to their Rookie forms, which were a small bird with red feathers and a yellow armadillo.

Noticing that the group was in danger, Daisuke runs out of her hiding spot and calls out "Why aren't your digimons fucking digivolving?!".

Everyone stopped from hearing the brunet and turns towards her just as she reaches the group.

"Dais? What are you doing in the Digital World?" the older brunet asks.

"I don't have time to explain, just digivolve your digimons and fight!" Daisuke exclaimed as she stands in front them.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my garden?" called out a voice from behind the attacking digimons.

Daisuke turns around to see the source of the voice and it was a spiky dark haired boy wearing a blue suit, a blue cape with golden outlines, black gloves and golden glasses with dark blue tinted lenses.

"Who's that?" the brunet asks no one in particular.

"That's the Digimon Emperor and he's the reason we can't digivolve" the white cat, Gatomon, explained.

"He's also enslaving digimons by using dark rings" an orange and white hamster with bat wings for ears added.

"What? You spineless creep!" Daisuke yelled at the Digimon Emperor while balling her fists.

"I don't have time for you Digi-Losers. Finish them!" the Digimon Emperor ordered before cracking his whip.

The three digimons move to attack the group, who were scared for their lives except for Daisuke, who looked pissed off.

She closed her eyes and claps her hands together before chanting "May the gods give me the strength to banish the darkness that controls the weak and bring them to the light!".

Daisuke's hands gave off a barely noticeable white glow before she charges at the digimons, shocking everyone.

"Dais, no!" Kari called out in terror but it was too late, the other brunet was already face-to-face with the enslaved creatures.

Myojimon was the first to attack with his ice spear but Daisuke easily summersaults out of the way before hitting him with a powerful uppercut.

The ice digimon stumbles back and accidentally dropped his ice spear, which Daisuke quickly picked up before destroying the dark ring with it.

Snimon dives down from above and tries to destroy Daisuke with a barrage of energy waves but all of them were easily dodged by her.

Furious, Snimon flied down to fight Daisuke at hand-to-hand combat but it was soon proven to be a bad idea as she ducks and jumps over each swing of his scythes while punching his head and torso.

"How can you not defeat her?! She's nothing!" the Digimon Emperor yelled in anger just as Daisuke manages to grab Snimon's dark ring and rips it off him.

Drimogemon charges at Daisuke, nose first to try and injure her using his drill but she quickly jumps up onto his back and punches his back, bringing him to a complete stop.

Knowing that her opponent was down for a while, Daisuke rips out the dark ring off his body and freeing him.

The Digimon Emperor knew he was defeated and quickly left to plan for his next attack.

Daisuke jumps off Drimogemon and walks up to the group, who were still shocked from what they saw.

"You should go back to the Human World. This place is very dangerous for young and inexperienced people like you" she said with a cold look in her eyes.

"Wait, what makes you thing that you can just go ordering us around like that!" Yolie exclaimed in anger with her hands on her hips.

This ticked Daisuke off and she grabs the older vest before bringing their faces so close to the point their noses touched.

"Listen here and listen well. You said it yourselves that the Digimon Emperor is blocking out digivolution and only two of all your digimon, who are very exhausted can digivolve. I don't have all the fucking time of both worlds to babysit you, so you better get your ass out of here and back to the Human World before I kick them back for you!" the brunet growled before throwing the other girl onto the floor.

Yolie was trembling in fear as she slowly gets up from the floor and the group leaves the area to head home while Daisuke went the other way.

Moments later, Daisuke found a nice quite area and picks up a stick on the ground before she started drawing the same circle as the one in her bedroom.

After the circle was made, she did the same ritual she did to get to the Digital World and a tear form in front of her before she walks inside to go home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Daisuke was walking to her school with her sister Jun, who was wearing a green uniform and matching skirt.

The older Motomiya wanted to walk together to school and made her younger sister waited until she was ready to go.

Now, besides the sound of Daisuke reciting, there was complete silence between the siblings, which was getting on Jun's nerves.

Jun is a very talkative person that likes to hang out with her friends and go have fun but Daisuke was completely opposite, she is very quiet, never tries to make any friends and she would preferred to sit indoors studying than playing games.

These differences were what drove the siblings to be so far apart from each other.

"So, Dais… How was your trip to the Digital World?" Jun asks awkwardly in an attempt to start a conversation.

Just as Daisuke returned from the Digital World yesterday, Jun happened to walk by her room and saw her return to Human World. After being bombarded by questions from the older sister, she told her about the Digital World and her promise to Ryoki when she was younger.

"Like I said yesterday, it was annoying. Kari, Tai and their friends were completely useless when fighting the Digimon Emperor. They shouldn't be allow to enter the Digital World if they do nothing but stand at the sidelines while the digimons with them get their asses handed to them" Daisuke said after closing her book.

"Come on Dais, give them a chance. You can't save the Digital World all by yourself" Jun reasoned.

"I don't need their help. I have way more experience in the Digital World than them" the younger brunet huffed at the thought of working with the other group as she keeps her book inside her jacket.

"It wouldn't hurt to try. Just go with them today and see how it goes. If you like them then join 'em, if not then go solo" the older suggested, sounding almost pleading-like.

Jun, like her parents, did not want Daisuke to keep isolating herself from everyone around her and thought that this group was the best chance at breaking her out of her shell.

"Fine, I'll give them one chance to show me that their worth joining but if they don't, you have to promise to drop this" Daisuke sighed just as the siblings arrive outside Odaiba Elementary.

The duo split with the younger walking through the front gate while the older continues to walk down the street to her school, Odaiba High.

After keeping her stuff inside her locker, Daisuke walks into her class and sat down at her desk but before she could relax, Kari walks up to her.

"Dais, we're going to the Digital World today and we were hoping that you would join us" Kari asks nervously.

"Sure I would join you guys today" Daisuke said, which shocked the other brunet but before she could say anything she raised her hand. "But, that doesn't mean I'll be joining your group. I'm doing this to assess if your group is worth me joining or not" she added coldly.

The school bell took this moment to ring, signaling the start of the school day and students started flooding their classrooms.

Kari sat down at her desk, which was next to Daisuke's and turns her attention to the lesson that the teacher was teaching.

Later that day, the final bell rang and students were leaving the school to go home. All except Daisuke, who was walking to the computer lab to meet with the others.

When she opens the door, she saw nothing inside the room. Thinking that she had arrive earlier than everyone else, she takes out her book and sits down on a chair before reciting to herself.

Daisuke was too caught up by her reciting, like usual, she did not notice the computer lab door opening and TK and Kari walking inside.

TK clear his throat to get Daisuke's attention and it work as said brunet closes her book turns towards the newcomers.

"Kari told me about you joining us on our trip to the Digital World and I promise we'll show you how good we really are" TK said with enthusiasm and a smile on his face.

"I'll be the judge of that" Daisuke said as she gets up from her chair and that is when she realizes that there were some people missing. "Where are Yolie and Cody?" she asks the duo in front of her.

"They'll be here soon" TK said before they heard footsteps coming towards them. "In fact Yolie's coming right now" he said and said person jumps into the room with a large plastic bag full of food.

"Sorry I was late, I had to go get some food from my family's convenient store" Yolie said as she places the bag of food onto the floor for the digimons to eat.

"Good idea Yolie, digimons need food to fight and digivolve. Giving them food before we go to the Digital World will make sure that they are ready for anything the Digimon Emperor has in store for us" Daisuke said as she watches all the digimons except for Gatomon scarves down all the food while all the humans were staring at her with shocked looks on their faces.

"How do you know so much about digimons Dais?" TK asks the brunet.

"A friend of mine taught me about them when I was younger".

"Really?! That's awesome!" Yolie exclaimed with excitement.

Daisuke did not say anything further, showing that she was still on the fence on her opinion of the group. As she does another headcount on everyone, she notices that they were still missing another person and asks "Where's Cody?".

"Cody's still eating his lunch" Yolie informed as she walks to a desk. "How about we watch some TV while we wait for him" she suggested before opening a news report about a dark haired boy named Ken Ichijouji, who had won a computer programming competition.

The report continued going on about the things he had done and Daisuke could not help but feel a strange similarity they both had. She is the smartest in her class and could beat anyone both mentally and physically at anything, even though the brunet was not too keen on showing off her skills in public.

Was it a coincidence that she found someone that was just like her?

"I heard he once gave his teachers homework" said a voice behind the group, snapping Daisuke out of her thoughts.

"Cody, when did you get here?" TK asks the youngest member of the group.

"Just a few minutes ago" Cody shrugged with his partner, Upamon, in his arms.

"Hey, I just got an idea" Kari began, gaining everyone's attention. "We should ask Ken to help us stop the Digimon Emperor" she finished.

"No way, are we asking him to help us, I know more about the Digital World than that guy" Yolie protested, which seems to have gotten on Daisuke's nerves.

"Yolie, you need to stop being so prideful over other people just because you've gone to the Digital World once" Daisuke scolded while waving her book that was still in her hand around.

"Hey Dais, what book is that?" Cody asks, pointing at said book.

"Oh, this? It's a holy text that was given to me by my friend" the brunet said as she opens a page and turns it around for everyone to read it but the response she got was unexpected.

All the humans in the computer lab had a confused look on their faces as they try to read the book. The reason they could not read the book was because the entire book was written in digital code instead of normal human letters.

"Dais, how can you read this thing? Everything is written in digital code" TK asks as he tilts his head for the umpteen time to try and make heads with what he was reading.

Daisuke had an amused smirk on her face as the group's confusion reminded her about her first time trying to read digital code.

(Flashback Begins)

_Sitting at a bench at a park, Ryoki was reciting words from the book in his hands just as a young Daisuke walks up to him._

"_Ryoki, let's go play some games!" the little girl exclaimed with excitement clear in her voice._

"_Sorry Dais, but I can't play with you right now. I have stuff to do" the man said politely._

_Daisuke pouted, because her best friend, Kari, was sick today and she now had no one to play with. Curious to why she was being ignored by her first and closest friend, the little brunet climbs up the bench to investigate._

_When she finally got onto the bench, she saw that the book Ryoki was reading had strange codes on it instead of words._

_The poor girl could not understand a single thing that written on the page, thus the reason she was so astonished at the speed and grace in the older man's voice as he recites everything on the page perfectly._

"_Wow, Ryoki. How can you read it so easily?" she asks with curiosity shinning in her dark brown eyes._

"_It's actually not that hard to read it Dais. Here, let me teach you how to read it" Ryoki said as he lifts the girl onto his lap, so she could see the book clearer._

"_First, I'll read a few words while pointing at which ones I'm reading and then you do the same thing. Eventually, you'll figure out how to do it on your own" he said with a smile on his face before starting to read aloud to the girl._

(Flashback Ends)

Daisuke's flashback ended when she saw a hand waving right in front of her face. Looking pass the hand, she saw its owner, TK, looking at her with concern on his face.

"You okay Dais? You kind of spaced out on us" the blond asks as he lowers his hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Watching you guys struggle at reading this book reminded me of my first time trying to read digital code" Daisuke mused while keeping her book back inside her jacket.

The group stares at her before Yolie turns on a computer and opens a Digi-Port.

"Okay Dais, since you don't have a digivice like we do, you have to hold on to one of us to access the Digi-Port" Kari said as she takes out her digivice.

Daisuke nods her head and holds onto the other brunet's shoulder before a bright light comes out of the computer and engulfs them.

A moment later, they arrive in a forest.

Everything was quite as the group walks deeper into the forest when suddenly, all the digivices started beeping.

"Hey, I'm detecting another digiegg" Cody said as he walks to the direction of the signal.

"Maybe it's for Dais" TK suggested but said person shook her head at him.

"Can't be for me, you need a digivice to use those digieggs you guys have and I don't have one" Daisuke reasoned.

"We won't know until we find it" the youngest of the group suggested and they all walk to where the signal was coming from.

The walk was very uneventful and, other than the sound of Daisuke reciting from her book, was completely silent.

Suddenly, the Digimon Emperor appears in front of everyone.

"The Digimon Emperor! You're not getting away this time!" TK exclaimed as he was about to grab the dark haired boy but was stopped by Daisuke.

"Don't try to grab him TK, it's just a hologram" the brunet said non-chantingly and after everyone took a closer look, they too notice that it was a hologram and not the real Digimon Emperor.

"That's right and you should leave now. The Digital World isn't some kind of playground, it's only for the Digidestind and not for normal people" the Digimon Emperor said, which confused the group.

"But we are the Digidestind" TK pointed out.

"That's physically impossible".

"And why is that?" Daisuke asks, not liking how the Emperor was talking about them.

"Judging by the laws of physics, only a perfect person can be a Digidestind, which is me" the dark haired boy said smugly.

"How about you come here and say it to my face, you cowardly creep" Daisuke growled as she cracks her knuckles.

"With pleasure" he mused before his hologram disappears and loud footsteps could be heard coming towards them.

The trees rustle before a large red dinosaur with a dark ring around his neck appears with the Digimon Emperor on his shoulder.

"I order all of you to exit the premises immediately" the Digimon Emperor ordered.

"Not a chance" Daisuke said with confidence as she takes out a paper talisman and throws it at the big dinosaur, which caused a big explosion on contact.

"Why must everyone undermine my authority?" the dark haired boy groaned before cracking his whip at the red dinosaur, Tyrannomon.

Tyrannomon fires a fireball out of his mouth and easily dodges it by summersaulting out of the way but the others scramble away to avoid getting burned.

Daisuke quickly takes out another talisman and throws it the digimon but he burned it with another fireball that narrowly missed the brunet.

"Dais is in trouble! Come on guys, we got to save her!" TK exclaimed with worry on his face.

Yolie and Cody nodded their heads and armor digivolves their digimons into Halsemon and Digmon.

Halsemon tackles Tyrannomon back before Digmon knocks him back even more with another tackle.

"Don't think you can beat me with a simple addition, when I have multiplication!" the Digimon Emperor exclaimed as four more Tyrannomon come out of the forest.

"You got to be fucking kidding me" Daisuke groaned as she takes out several talismans from her jacket.

Daisuke throws the talismans at the Tyrannomon and some exploded on contact but most of them burned by the fireballs that were being fired at her.

Halsemon butted in by twirling his body around like a top and rams one Tyrannomon back while Digmon drives his drills into the ground, creating a large crack that causes two of the red dinosaurs to fall on top of each other.

"Guys, go get the digieggs. We'll try to hold them back" Daisuke ordered as she narrowly dodges another fireball.

TK and Kari reluctantly nodded their heads and left the clearing with Cody leading them to the digiegg signal.

"Where do you think you're going?" the Digimon Emperor exclaimed as the Tyrannomon he was standing on and another Tyrannomon stood in front of the group, blocking their way.

"May I have this dance?" Digmon joked as he jumps in front of the two dinosaurs and shoves his drills into their mouth.

This gave the smaller group an opening to which they took and continued on at finding the digieggs.

Daisuke takes out more talismans from her jacket but instead of throwing them at the Tyrannomons, she threw them into the sky before they exploded and shards of ice rain down on top of them.

Halsemon and Digmon used the opening that was created from the hail to fire their strongest attacks, knocking some of the Tyrannomons back.

But their celebration was short lived as the Tyrannomon that was ridden by the Digimon Emperor fires a fireball that knocks both armor digimons down before he kicks them to the side of a cliff causing them to de-digivolve back into their rookie forms.

Yolie kneels down next to the injured digimons to see if they were still alright while Daisuke stands in front of them to hold back the attacking Tyrannomons.

"May the mighty protector have mercy upon us!" Daisuke chanted with her claps together and suddenly, a large circle of light made of digital code that had a large shield in the center appeared in front of the group.

"That shield won't be able to protect you forever!" the Digimon Emperor exclaimed as the Tyrannomons bombard the shield with fireballs.

Cracks slowly start to form from the continuous attacks and Daisuke was starting to feel the strain of holding up the shield.

Suddenly, a golden horse with wings and a white sphinxlike creature flies towards the group with Kari, TK and Cody riding on their backs.

The two digimons land behind the safety of the shield and let their occupants get down.

"Guys, I don't think Dais can keep up with that shield. Go help her out" TK said, noticing the strained look on the brunet's face.

The horse, Pegasusmon, and the sphinx, Nefertimon, flies up into the air and summons a rope made of light and tie the Tyrannomons together before attacking them with their attacks.

The Tyrannomons dark rings shatter into pieces and the Digimon Emperor runs away while screaming about how armor digivolution will not be able to defeat him next time.

Daisuke released her focus, causing the shield to disappear before she falls to her knees in exhaustion.

TK walks up to the tired brunet and extends his hand to her but she simply brushes it away as she stands on her two feet.

"Thanks for the offer TK, but I can get up on my own" Daisuke said while dusting off her clothes.

"So what do you think about our team so far, Dais?" TK asks with hope glistering in his eyes.

"Well your team needs work. Those Tyrannomons easily knock down Halsemon and Digmon, leaving me to protect everyone until you guys came and saved us" Daisuke concluded, which caused everyone in the group looking depressed and let downed.

"But, you did help me several times during that fight. Showing that you have potential at being the protectors the Digital World needs at this time of crisis" she added with a slight smirk.

"Wait, those that mean you're going to join us?" Yolie gasps.

"Not quite. I'm still not sure about joining a team yet but today did show me that I can't do this alone. I'll be working with you guys every now and then until I'm fully ready to be part of your team" the brunet explained.

"We understand Dais and we'll be waiting for when you're ready to join us" Kari said with a smile before the group left to find a Digi-Port.

Later in the Real World, Kari was storing a picture she took of the Tyrannomons after they were freed.

"And there we go" Kari mused after clicking the save button in the computer.

"We did a good job today, right guys?" TK said with a smile.

"Yeah but that Digimon Emperor is so annoying, if only I can get my hands on him" Daisuke grumbled with her raised fists clenched tightly.

"Relax Dais; you have to remember that the Digimon Emperor is still a human" the blond pointed out.

"Hey guys, why don't we try finding out the Digimon Emperor's true identity? That way we can stop him here in the Real World where he's power is weaker" Cody suggested but got strange looks from everyone except Daisuke.

'Oh no, they must think it's a stupid idea and laugh at me' the small boy thought sadly in his head.

"You make a good point Cody, good job" Daisuke said with a rarely seen smile, which shocked everyone in the room before she left the computer lab to go home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning to all readers, the flashback scene in this story has lots of gore.**

Chapter 4:

In a coliseum, the Digidestind were breaking out digimons that were captured by the Digimon Emperor.

Agumon fires a fireball at one of the cages, which easily destroys the metal bars.

Daisuke punches the remaining bars away to make a hole big enough for the captured digimons escape.

Many golem-like digimons runs out of their cages and together with the Digidestind, they all run out of the coliseum before any guards could stop them.

Once at a safe distance, everyone stopped to catch their breaths.

"Man, that was easy" Tai mused as he stands up properly.

"Yeah but something feels wrong about this. It's like the Digimon Emperor wanted us to free these guys" TK said with worry on his face.

"I have to agree with you TK, it not like him to let his own slaves get taken that easily" Daisuke agreed with her hand on her chin.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and left to the nearest Digi-Port with the golems, Gotsumon.

"Ah!" Yolie exclaimed as the group and the Gotsumons come out of the computer and into the lab.

"Are you crazy, bringing the Gotsumon back from the Digital World?!" Izzy yelled in shock.

"Well we couldn't leave them in the Digital World, where the Digimon Emperor could capture them again" Tai reasoned.

"But how are we going to explain it if Mr. Fujiyama comes in here?" Yolie questioned.

"Don't worry. I'll tell him that I'm taking a sculpting class and these are my early masterpieces" Cody said and on cue, the Gotsumons started posing in all kinds of poses.

"Early rejects might be a better phrase" Yolie said in disgusts.

"Well, while you guys are going to find out where to hide these guys, I'm going home to get some rest" Daisuke said as she walks out the computer lab door.

"Wait, you're leaving us to handle the Gotsumons?" Tai gasps in shock.

"Of course. I'm not a part of your team yet and it was your idea to free the Gotsumons from the Digimon Emperor's control in the first place" the younger brunet smirked before disappearing from view.

The Digidestind groaned in frustration as they brainstorm for ideas on where to put the Gotsumons.

At building somewhere in Odaiba, TK was with an older blond teenager with azure eyes wearing a green jacket over a white shirt and matching pair of green pants.

"Sorry TK but just because I have a rock band doesn't mean I can hide a band of rocks that are digimons" the older blond said sadly to the other.

"Come on Matt, they can be your backup singers" TK pleaded.

"They sound too gravely" the older boy, Matt, said before Jun, who was wearing a white sweater and grey shorts walks up to the siblings while carrying a poster with a band called the Teenage Wolves on it in one hand and a marker in the other.

"Matt, can I have your autograph?" Jun asks with a smile.

"Sure" Matt said as he takes the marker and uncaps it.

"Sign it to Jun Motomiya" she requested, which made TK look at her in shock.

"Wait, do you happen to be related to Daisuke?" the younger blond asks.

"Yes I am. I'm her older sister" Jun informed but this did not make the boy any less shocked.

"You're her older sister? I would have thought that she was the older sibling".

If you compared the Motomiya siblings side-by-side, you would really think that Daisuke was the older sister as the duo was about the same height wise but with the younger always having a serious look on her face that made her look more mature.

"A lot of people think the exact same thing about us. Anyway, are you one of Dais' friends?" the brunet asks curiously.

"Something like that. My name's TK and I'm Matt's brother".

"TK huh?" Jun said with her hand on her chin with thoughtful look on her face. "Oh yeah, I remember now! You're one of Dais' friends that go to the Digital World with her, right?" she asks, shocking both blonds.

"You know about the Digital World?" TK gasps in shock.

"Of course, Dais will never lie to her own family and tells us a lot of stuff that you'd think a girl like her would keep a secret. But don't worry, Dais only told me about her going to the Digital World and working with you guys" the brunet reassure but just then a beeping sound came and Matt pulls out a small device from his pocket.

"There's something wrong going on in the Digital World" the older blond mumbled as he reads the message.

"Hey, I got an email from Yolie. She says that we need to get back to school right away" TK said before the blonds run out of the building leaving Jun by herself.

'Must be something big. Better tell Dais about it' Jun thought as she takes out her cellphone and calls her younger sister.

(At Odaiba Elementary)

Yolie was busy typing on the computer trying to pinpoint the location of the signal while TK, Matt, Kari, Cody and their digimons were waiting with anticipation.

Suddenly, the computer lab door slides open and Daisuke walks inside with her usual serious look on her face and her book in her hand.

"What's going on in the Digital World?" the brunet asks while closing the door behind her.

"We don't know yet. We're waiting for Yolie to find the source of the emergency signal" TK informed her.

"And it'll be easier for me to find it without you guys breathing down my neck" Yolie said.

After a while of more waiting, Yolie had finally pinpointed the location of where the signal came from and everyone except Yolie and a small brown ball of fur with a feather on top of his head got sucked into the computer.

When the light had faded, the group was standing near a riverbank with an injured yellow wolf-like creature with a yellow horn wearing a blue fur pelt over his body.

"Gabumon!" Matt exclaimed in worry as he kneels down in front of the digimon. "What happened to you?" he asks while holding his partner in his arms.

"Let's just say I would look at steamed vegetables the same way again" the wolf, Gabumon, groaned in pain.

"Tell me everything that happened".

"I like that, we don't talk anymore".

While the two newly reunited partners catch up, the rest of the group stood at the sidelines with a smile on their faces except for Daisuke, who still looked deadly serious.

"Hey guys!" called out a voice behind everyone and they turn around to see Yolie on the screen. "I'm going to Izzy's house to get my digivice back from him" she said before getting up and leaving the computer lab.

"Don't worry about the Digi-Port, Poromon will stay here and make sure it's safe" the ball, Poromon, said excitedly as he flies around in circles before the screen went blank.

"I wonder why people call those thing bunny ears and not cat ears? I mean, when was the last time you saw a bunny sit on a TV?" Gatomon suddenly asks.

"Is this what you think up in your free time?" Kari asks with a confused look on her face.

Later, the group leaves the riverbank and arrives at the outskirts of forest that overlooks a town that was built on the side of a mountain.

"This is the place I was telling you Matt" Gabumon said pointing at the town. "This place was once a peaceful place until the Digimon Emperor built that Control Spire and started enslaving everyone" he added sadly.

"There's a lot of guards in that place and we also have to be careful of the digi-sludge" Patamon informed as he flies down from the tree branch he was sitting on.

"I say we divide into groups and strike at the Digimon Emperor's defenses at different sides" Daisuke suggested with an emotionless look in her eyes.

"Whoa, hold up. You can't just go in; we need to come up with a plan" Matt said.

"Yeah, the Digimon Emperor might have captured digimons that he might use as hostages" TK reasoned.

"Fine, tell us what brilliant plan you've came up with" Daisuke said sarcastically as the group walks out of the forest outskirts and towards the city.

They searched at the outskirts of the city and found a few black plastic rings, which the digimons put on making them look like enslaved digimons.

They then found a long rope and tied it around all the humans and Gabumon to look like they were capture.

Once disguised, the group walks to the city gates and after a little bit of convincing words, they were now inside the city walls.

"Well that was easy" TK mused as they stopped to take a rest.

"Yeah, they didn't even notice that these were plastic" Patamon agreed.

"Those guys were just small fries. The top is where the pick of the litter are" Gatomon pointed out and everyone nodded in agreement before continuing onwards to the prison.

At the prison, a bunch of yellow vegetables threw everyone except the disguised digimons into a prison cell that had a group grey dog like creatures.

"Hey, thanks for bringing them in. We'd do it ourselves but you guys beat us to the punch" one of the prison guards, Vegiemon, said before the Digidestind's digimons take off their fake black rings.

"Speaking of punches, Lightning Paw!" Gatomon exclaimed as she tackles one of the Vegiemons.

Patamon and Armadillomon also helped take down the remaining guards while Daisuke takes out a talisman from her jacket and slaps it onto the prison cell bars, which suddenly turned into dust in front of everyone.

The Digidestind, their digimons and the captured digimons, Gazimons, quickly escape the prison and into the city streets, heading towards the city gate at the bottom but their way was blocked by a group of Vegiemons.

"Can't go this way, too many Vegiemons" Daisuke informed the group.

"Then we have go up instead" Matt stated before everyone turned around and started climbing up the mountain.

The large group was now climbing up the last few meters until they reach the top of the mountain that happened to also be the location of the Control Spire.

The walk up was relatively quiet until TK turns to Daisuke, who was behind him and said "Hey Dais, I met your sister earlier. I can't believe that she's your older sister".

"Well she doesn't act the part of an older sister. She's so immature and childish, it's annoying sometimes" Daisuke said in a cold non-chantingly way that got on Matt's nerves.

"Hey, what's your problem with your sister huh? So what if she doesn't takes things serious sometimes? You don't have to go and talk bad things about her!" Matt yelled, getting up at the brunet's face.

"You don't know anything about my life, so fuck off" Daisuke huffed as she gave the older blond the finger.

Matt was about to tackle the brunet to the ground but he was barely being hold back by his younger brother.

"Matt, please don't fight! You honestly wouldn't hit a girl now would you" TK reasoned but knowing his brother's temper, he dragged the older blond as far away from the brunet as possible.

After a while, the group finally reached the top of the mountain and was looking down a cliff side trying to figure out how to get down.

"I'll go find a rope for us to use to climb down from here" Gabumon said as he turns around to find the rope but was stopped by the Gazimons.

"You don't need to find a rope. We'll hold onto each other and form a rope for you guys. It's the least we could do for you saving us" one of the Gazimon said.

The Gazimons work to try and form a long rope but before they could even get into position, they were bombarded by pink sludge.

The group turns towards the source of the attack and saw the Vegiemons being led by what looks like a red Vegiemon with spiked maces at the end of his vines.

"You're not going anywhere!" RedVegiemon exclaimed menacingly.

"Get out of our way you walking salad bar!" Daisuke exclaimed after her hands glowed a faint white light.

Daisuke and RedVegiemon matched each other, blow for blow with both of them narrowly dodging the other's punches while trying to land a hit themselves.

RedVegiemon tried to gain the upper hand by firing a barrage of red chilies peppers at Daisuke but she blocked them by summoning a shield.

"Dais' in trouble, let's help her" TK said but before anyone could do anything, the Vegiemons tackled and subdued all of them, making them unable to fight.

Daisuke heard everyone's screams as they were being attack and lost her focus for a while, giving an opening to RedVegiemon.

RedVegiemon punch the brunet hard in the gut and making her stumble back from the pain.

He continued to punch Daisuke senselessly at the face and torso while the Digidestinds could only watch at the sidelines.

"Stop it! She had enough!" Kari pleaded as Daisuke took another punch to the face.

"Dais won't be able to hold out if this keeps up" Matt said solemnly, watching as Daisuke barely stood up on her two feet but what they heard next really shocked them.

An animalistic growl escaped Daisuke's lips as she glares at RedVegiemon through her bangs.

RedVegiemon was shivering from the intensity of the brunet's glare as he saw her eyes turned from dark brown to the darkest shade of crimson and her teeth started to grow into fangs.

Out of nowhere, Daisuke roared but her voice did not sound that of a human, instead it sounded demonic and it scared everyone there to the point the Vegiemons let go of their hostages.

Suddenly, the ground shatters and cracks for no apparent reason and the air was slowly becoming freezing cold.

And then, the Control Spire also starts to feel the effects of the mysterious power that was destroying the area as it too began to crack and shatter into a pile of rubble.

Then as quickly and mysteriously as it started, the ground stopped being cracked into pieces and the air returned to its normal temperature.

It was at that moment, Tai, Izzy, Yolie, their digimons and the Gotsumons were running towards the group.

"Guys, what the hell happened? We saw that Control Spire got destroyed on our way here" Tai asks once they arrive at the remains of the once towering spire.

"We don't really know about ourselves. One moment Dais was being beaten up by RedVegiemon, the next the entire place was being destroyed for no reason" TK explained as everyone turns to the brunet in question but she was holding her stomach and looked like she was in a lot of pain.

Suddenly, Daisuke fell onto her knees and started vomiting her own blood, shocking the group.

"Dais!" the Digidestind exclaimed as they run to the brunet side but she refused their help.

"I don't need your help" Daisuke said coldly after coughing out the remaining blood.

She stumbles back to her feet and walks away from the group, who were looking at her with worry on their faces.

'Stupid! So fucking stupid! I can't believe I lost control of my powers again! I'm such a fucking idiot!' Daisuke cursed mentally as she remembers one of the few times she lost control of her powers.

(Flashback Begins)

_Ryoki and a young Daisuke were walking down the street after the older brunet had picked up the young girl from school._

_But their casual walk was interrupted when a grown man and two teenage boys came out an alley and grabbed the happy duo._

_The oldest of the three, a green haired man wearing a dark blue T-shirt and a pair of jeans slams Ryoki against the alley wall while holding him by the collar of his shirt._

"_Gives us your money!" he ordered but Ryoki refused to comply, making him punch the brunet on the face._

_Ryoki continued to refuse the muggers demands making them punch and kick him senseless while Daisuke, who was being hold down by a boy with spiked orange hair wearing a leather jacket over a black T-shirt and a pair of jeans that were torn at the knees._

"_Please let him go!" Daisuke pleaded with tears in her eyes as she tries to get out of her capture's grip._

_But they did not stop with the beatings and it made the girl become angry to the point her eyes and teeth had transformed._

"_Get away from him!" Daisuke growled and suddenly, the arm of the mugger that was holding her started to mysteriously bleed as loud cracking sounds come from it._

_The two remaining muggers stopped beating Ryoki when the heard their friend's scream of pain but before they could even turned to see what happened, the green haired man's left leg exploded into bits of meat and bone._

_The last mugger, a blond boy wearing a dark green V-neck and a pair of jeans, jumps back in shock before his right arm suffered the same fate as the first mugger._

_The red head mugger, who was the closest to the exit of the alley tried to run for his life but did not get far before his feet were rendered into nothing and then he was dragged deeper into the alley by a mysterious force._

_He was slammed hard against the wall before being pulled away only to get slammed harder until almost all his bones were broken._

_The blond mugger also tried his luck at escaping the carnage but just like his friend, he did not make much ground before a thrown away pipe pierced his leg and pinned him against a wall._

_He tried to get his leg out of the pipe but was failing miserably as his leg would not budge._

_Suddenly, he heard the sound of metal rumbling and hesitantly turns his head towards the source, which was a dumpster that was across from him shaking very suspiciously._

_The dumpster's lid shot open and the dumpster slides from one side of the alley to the other with incredible speeds that it crushed all the bones in the man's lower body._

_The blond leans forward from the force and then the lid slams down on him, splattering blood all over the wall._

_The green haired man, who was still on the ground screaming in pain and terror from losing his leg suddenly stopped screaming as his body started to vibrate uncontrollably._

_Soon the vibrating became violent shakes and blood was coming out of his eyes, ears and mouth before his whole body exploded into a mess of blood and body parts._

_Ryoki, who had shaken off the daze from all the beatings he had gotten, trudge his way to Daisuke and grabs her shoulders before giving her a hard shake._

_This seemed to snap the young brunet out of her rage as her eyes and teeth return to normal but then for no reason, she started vomiting blood._

"_Dais!" Ryoki exclaimed in worry._

"_R-Ryoki, what's wrong with me? E-Everything h-hurts" Dais whimpered before vomiting more blood onto the alley floor._

"_I don't know Dais, I don't know" the older brunet whispered solemnly as he hugs the little girl._

(Flashback Ends)

Daisuke was so caught up in her flashback until she did not notice TK walking up to her.

"Dais" the blond began, making the brunet turn around to face him. "You still got some blood on your mouth. Here, use this to wipe it off" he said as he takes out a handkerchief from his pocket and gives it to her.

"Thanks TK" Daisuke said sincerely before wiping her mouth, which truly had blood on them.

"So Dais, you mind telling me what that was all about?" TK asks curiously.

"Sorry TK but I can't. It's kind of personal and I think it'd be better if I tell you guys when I actually join your team" she said as she gives back the handkerchief. "What happened to Kari, Tai and the Gotsumons?" she asks, just noticing that the Kamiya siblings were no longer at the cliff.

"They left to send the Gotsumons home. Come on, we better get going home ourselves" TK said and the duo left the cliff to the nearest Digi-Port.

(In the computer lab)

The Digidestind had returned back to the Real World and were waiting because Izzy said he had found something that they need to hear.

"I'm glad that the Gotsumons are finally gone. They kept scratching my CD's when they touch 'em" Yolie said.

"And they clogged the sink whenever they brush their teeth" Cody added.

"Okay, this is what I got from Yolie digivice" Izzy said, showing everyone a map of the Digital World. "See this white square here? It used to be black until the Control Spire got magically destroyed" he said pointing a white square surrounded by black squares.

"So if we destroy all those Control Spires, then we can defeat the Digimon Emperor" Matt concluded.

"Yeah but the problem is, there's a lot of Control Spires in the Digital World" Izzy pointed out solemnly.

"Then we'll just smash every Control Spire we come across" Daisuke said with cold determination.

"Hey Dais, I've been wondering about that weird anomaly that destroyed the Control Spire. Was it true that it originated from you?" the red head asks with curiosity clear in his eyes.

"Yes, but I won't tell you why or how yet. Maybe if I ever decide to become a part of your team, I'll tell you" the brunet said before leaving the computer lab.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

In her bedroom, Daisuke, whose arms were not wrapped in bandages was wearing a dark green tank top and a pair of blue shorts, was sitting on a chair in front of her study desk.

On the desk was a stack of paper talismans she made in case she needs to fight an enslaved digimon, her holy text was laid directly in front of her, closed, and there was a few vials of strange colored liquids and powdered herbs sitting on a rack.

Daisuke sighed as she leans back on her chair, deep in thought.

'Should I go to the Digital World with the Digidestind today? They've seen my powers and they might not want me in their team anymore but what if…' Daisuke mentally debate before a beeping sound brought her back to reality.

Without turning her head to the source of the sound, the brunet throws an eraser that precisely hit the snooze button on her alarm clock.

Sighing again, Daisuke gets up from her chair and heads to the kitchen to make breakfast while she wraps bandages around her arms again.

After making breakfast and taking her shower, Daisuke wears her usual black hooded jacket, red T-shirt and pair of dark blue pants.

Before leaving her room to wait until it was time to head to school, Daisuke stashed the talismans and vials into her inside jacket pockets and left with a backpack slung onto her shoulder and her holy text in her hand.

Walking into the kitchen, she saw her family eating the pancakes she made earlier.

Sitting down at her usual seat, Daisuke paid no mind to her family members as she started reciting her holy text.

Soon it was time for Daisuke to head to school and left after giving her proper goodbyes to her family.

Since it was very early in the morning, the street to the school was usually empty; thus the reason Daisuke was slightly shocked that she bumped into the Digidestind and their digimons.

"It's you guys. What are you going to school so early in the morning?" Daisuke asks as they walk in a group.

"We wanted to talk to you and since you always appeared in school before everyone else, we assume you always left early in the morning and left early to meet you" Kari explained.

"There's nothing to really talk about, so you just wasted waking up early for nothing" Daisuke said rudely as she started quickening her pace but she was forcefully turned around to face a worried TK.

"Come on Dais, part of working as a team is trusting each other" the blond said gently.

"No".

"Why won't you talk to us?! You're acting like a spoiled brat!" Yolei yelled in annoyance.

"Shut up!" Daisuke growled and then the pavement near the computer nerd's feet mysteriously shatters.

The Digidestind yelped and jumped back in shock while the brunet tried to calm herself down.

"Dais, how do you keep doing that? Is it one of those spells that you learned?" Cody asks the older brunet.

"You guys won't stop bugging me about that until I tell you what it was, aren't 'cha?" Daisuke mused before taking a deep breath.

"No, that's not one of my spells. I was born with this ability… No, curse, where at times, things start breaking or people get hurt for no reason but it doesn't happen often" she explained.

"So then why when you destroyed the Control Spire did you suddenly start vomiting blood?" TK asks.

"That's actually a side effect of my powers; they rip my body apart from the inside out" Daisuke informed, shocking the Digidestind.

"Urgh, your powers really do sound like a curse" Yolei commented in disgusts.

"Now you understand why I don't like talking about my powers. Come on, let's hurry up for school".

The group continued on their walk and arrived at the front gate of Odaiba Elementary.

They walk across the empty schoolyard and sat down at a bench.

"It'll be a while until the first school bell rings, so what do you guys want to do until then?" TK asks the group as he puts his backpack down next to the bench.

"Well I was planning on practicing a few countermeasures I made in case we come across the Digimon Emperor but it'll have to be put on hold since you guys are here" Daisuke said with a shrug of her shoulders as she stands a few steps away from the bench.

"Wait, you made new moves that could help beat the Digimon Emperor?" Kari asks from her place on the left side of the bench.

"Their actually not that new, I already learned these things when I was younger but hadn't use them since then" the taller brunet admitted as she takes out a baton from her backpack.

"When you were younger? How old were you when you first learned how to do this stuff?" Yolei asks from sitting at the right side of the bench.

"Let's see… I started learning to become a Digital Mage after I first met Ryoki, which was about seven years ago, so… Six years old?".

"Six?!" the Digidestind exclaimed in shock just as Daisuke finished drawing a circle that looked just like the one in her room on the dirt with her baton.

Daisuke retracted her baton and kept it in her jacket pocket before biting down on her right index finger, making it bleed.

"I called upon the hunter demon of rot to come forth and bring all those who dare oppose it to eternal suffering" Daisuke chanted before splashing her blood into the circle.

Suddenly, thick black smoke emitted from inside the circle and everyone was unable to see what was happening inside it.

When the smoke cleared, standing at the center of the circle was a large bipedal creature that resembled a zombie but its head did not have any eyes and its mouth was sewed shut, it had muscular human arms with clawed like fingers, muscular torso but its feet were deformed, shaped like that of a canine's and it had a long thick tail.

The Digidestind looked in horror at the creature as it sniffs the air like a wolf hunting for its prey.

"What is that thing?" Yolei gasps, accidentally attracting the creature's attention.

It walked on all fours towards the lavender haired girl until their faces were just inches apart.

"Oh my god, this thing smells awful!" Yolei complained as she tries to back away from the creature but it moved closer, maintaining the distance between them.

"Hey! Come back into the circle this instance!" Daisuke ordered in a strong confident voice that one would expect from her.

The creature turns its head towards its master for a moment, like it was staring at her before turning towards Yolei and then back to its master.

It crawled away from the computer nerd and kneeled in the middle of the magical circle like it was a dog, waiting for its master to do something.

"Whoa Dais, what is that thing and how could you manage to control it?" TK asks, astonished just like everyone else.

"It's called a Digital Spirit. An entity that is made of data like a digimon but it barely possess a physical form and some of them have next to no intellectual abilities other than following its master's commands. This creature is my Digital Summoning, a spirit that is bond to me and me alone and will do whatever I tell it to do" Daisuke informed before erasing part of the magical circle with her foot.

Suddenly, the creature exploded into a mist of black smoke that smelled like decayed corpses.

"What just happened?" Kari asks after everyone got over the shock of the spirit disappearing.

"I broke the magical circle I made. Digital Summonings that are used by humans can only be called upon when a magical circle is made. Once broken, the bonds between Summoner and Summoning are gone and the spirit is returned to the unknown void of digital existence" Daisuke explained with an emotionless face but the glint in her eyes showed how amused she was from see the shocked faces.

(Flashback begins)

_Ryoki and a six year old Daisuke were standing at the roof of the younger brunet's apartment building._

_They were several feet away from each other both with a magical circle in front of them._

"_Okay Daisuke, this is another part of the things you need to learn in order to become a powerful Digital Mage like me. It's called Digital Summoning. See these circles? I had drawn one for me to use and another one for you. Now watch how I use it" Ryoki instructed as he takes out a pocket knife and cuts the palm of his hand._

"_I call upon the spirit of Hellfire to rise and cleanse the sins of the damned with your eternal flame!" he chanted before splashing his blood into his magical circle._

_Smoke emitted from the circle and after it cleared, there was a large dragon made completely out of bright orange flames._

_Daisuke gasps in awe at the creature and was about to step on her magical circle in an attempt to get a closer look at the creature._

"_Don't step on the circle, Daisuke; it'll lose its effect. Watch" Ryoki said as he rubs away a part of the magical circle._

_The fire dragon suddenly exploded into a mist of orange flames right in front of them._

"_Now do you understand? Now try summoning your own Summoning. Remember; just chant whatever comes to mind"._

_Daisuke stares at the magical circle in front of her for a while before taking a deep breath and cuts the palm of her hand._

"_From the depths of the darkness, hear my call and come forth to my aid!" Daisuke chanted as she splashes her blood into her magical circle._

_Smoke appeared and after it disappeared, a large snake that was made of decayed body parts sewed together with mushrooms growing on its back appeared in the circle._

_Both Ryoki and Daisuke stared at the Summoning in awe as it tastes the air with its tongue._

"_D-Daisuke, your Summoning is a champion level spirit" Ryoki gasps while walking up to the creature._

"_Really? Does that mean I did good for my first try?" Daisuke asks._

"_You didn't just do good, you did amazingly well! I was expecting a Rookie level spirit at best from someone of your age and experience! You're a really special kid, Daisuke" Ryoki said with a smile as he ruffles Daisuke's hair._

(Flashback Ends)

The sound of people laughing and talking brought Daisuke out of her flashback and it was at that moment that she notices students start flooding through the front gate and into the schoolyard.

"Looks like I'll have to postpone testing out those other things for now. See you guys later" Daisuke said before running off to her classroom to wait for the school bell to ring.

The others followed suit and went to their classes.

The day went by at its usual pace and soon the final bell rang, signaling for all students to go back home.

As Daisuke was walking to the computer lab to go to the Digital World, she about to walk past the staircase when she saw Cody going down the stairs and leaving.

"Hey Cody, where are you going? You're not coming with us to the Digital World?" Daisuke asks.

"I have kendo class today and I can't miss it, my grandfather is the teacher" Cody explained.

"Oh, well I'll tell everyone that you won't be coming with us".

Cody nodded his thanks before continuing to down the stairs and disappearing from sight.

"Dais, where was Cody going?" asks a voice beside Daisuke.

Daisuke turns towards the source of the voice and saw Kari standing next to her.

"He had kendo class and won't be able to come with us to the Digital World" she explained before turning around and resumed her walk towards the computer lab.

When they arrive at the computer lab, they saw that Yolei and TK were already there and were looking at something on the computer while the digimons were eating some food that the computer nerd had brought from her family convenient store.

"Hey Kari look at this, there's an emergency signal coming from the Digital World" TK waved to Kari without removing his gaze from the computer.

Daisuke and Kari walk towards the computer and saw a map of the Digital World that had a bunch of white, grey and black squares.

One of the black squares that was surrounded by other black squares was blinking red.

"The signal's coming from an area that's farther than anywhere we've ever been" TK said.

"Well there goes our frequent flyer miles" Kari mused.

"Hey, where's Cody?" Upamon asks, sitting on a chair with a frown on his face.

"Cody couldn't make it, he had kendo class today" Daisuke informed the In-Training digimon.

"What's kendo?".

Daisuke resist the urge to sigh, knowing that digimons like Upamon would not know what kendo was and she took out her baton.

After extending it, she got into a defensive stance before doing a few attack and defense moves.

Everyone in the computer lab stared in awe at Daisuke's kendo demonstration and was still staring even after she kept the baton.

"Those that answer your question?" Daisuke mused but suddenly everyone heard footsteps coming towards the computer lab door.

They waited in silence as they watch the door slide open but it was not Cody that walked inside but instead it was a tall blue haired man with glasses wearing a blue jacket over a white shirt and a pair of grey pants and carrying a plastic bag filled with something.

"Joe!" Kari and TK exclaimed with joy.

Daisuke and Yolei stared at the bluenett in confusion seeing as they do not know all of the older generation of Digidestind.

"Oh, I forgot; you guys haven't met Joe yet" Kari said.

"Hello, my name's Joe Kido" Joe said politely.

"Hi, I'm Yolei and this is my partner, Poromon" Yolei introduced as she shakes the older boy's hand.

"I'm Daisuke but you can call me Dais, I don't have a partner" Daisuke said in a formal manner while shaking Joe's hand.

"Ah, so you're Daisuke Motomiya, I heard a lot about you from the other older Digidestind" the doctor-to-be said and just then the door slides open again but this time it was Cody that walked inside, tired and breathing heavily.

"Cody, what are you doing here? I thought you had kendo class?" Kari asks as the smaller brunet tries to catch his breath.

"I did but I found out that saving the Digital World and stopping the Digimon Emperor was more important, so I quickly came back before you guys left" Cody explained.

"You came! You came!" Upamon chanted as he bounces around his partner's feet.

"Sorry about him".

"My partner is just as energetic" Joe reassured the smaller boy.

"Hey Joe, did you receive a distress signal?" TK asks.

"Yeah I did. How did you know?".

"Because when Gabumon got injured, Matt's digivice started reacting to the distress signal".

"Then Gomamon must be in trouble!" Joe said before everyone got sucked into the computer.

The group soon appeared in on a snowy hill next to a forest.

"Wow, it's freezing here" Yolei complained as she and Cody hug themselves to stay warm.

'These two aren't used to the Digital World's freezing tundras' Daisuke thought as Joe started handing hand warmers to everyone.

Yolei was struggling to open her hand warmer and it slipped out of her hand, landing onto the snow, melting it away.

When she lifted the hand warmer, it revealed a white seal creature with purple markings and orange hair from the top of his head to his back.

"Gomamon!" Joe exclaimed as he and the others dig his partner out of the snow.

"Joe…" the seal, Gomamon, mumbled in pain.

"What day of the week is it?".

"Saturday?".

"Actually it's Tuesday, but you were never that good at telling what day it is. So I guess you're alright" Joe concluded as he takes out his first aid kit to heal his partner.

"Hey guys look, a Control Spire" Daisuke said, pointing at the black tower in the horizon.

"Let's go take it down!" Yolei said with enthusiasm but was shot down by Daisuke.

"We can't just rush in; there's a giant empty field between us and the tower, we'll never make it and none of my spells, talismans or Summonings can hit it from this range. We need to get closer somehow".

"Too bad I didn't bring any snowboards" Joe mused.

"Hey Joe, do you have any rope inside that bag of yours?" Daisuke asks while inspecting a tree from the nearby forest.

"Yeah, why?".

Daisuke did not anything as she takes a few steps back.

"The sharp wind of the heavens will cleanse thy soul from darkness!" Daisuke chanted while doing some hand movements.

Compressed gusts of wind fly out from behind Daisuke and cut the trees down.

Joe immediately understood what Daisuke was planning and took out the rope from his bag before tying two logs together.

The others soon figure out what the plan was and started helping in tying the logs together.

A moment later, the group made a large sled with the logs and all the humans except Daisuke climbed onto it while the digimons had ropes tied onto them.

"Are you guys really going to use your digimons to pull this sled all the way to the Control Tower?" Daisuke asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Well how else are we going to get to the Control Tower?" Kari asks.

Daisuke sighed in annoyance as she takes out a talisman from her jacket but instead of a digital code being written on it, there was a roughly drawn magical circle on it.

"Wolf of the damned, I call upon your immortal assistance!" Daisuke chanted before biting her thumb and smearing the blood onto the talisman.

Smoke appeared and soon a large wolf made from decayed canine parts.

"Your digimons are needed for fighting the Digimon Emperor, so we can't let them get injured on the way to the Control Tower. I'm letting you use my Summoning as a replacement for your digimons" Daisuke said as she kept the talisman in her jacket pocket.

"Urgh, Dais; why are all your Summonings walking corpses?" Yolei asks in disgusts as she holds her nose.

"Because that's the only type of Summonings that I'm good at controlling; Summoners generally have only one type of Summonings that they can control, very few can control more than one type".

"Why did you have to be so good at summoning spirits that reek?" TK commented as he and Joe helped Daisuke tied the rope around her Summoning while holding their breaths.

"You'll get used to the smell, I do".

Everyone climbed onto the sled and with whistle from its master, the Summoning started running towards the Control Tower at fast pace.

But as the group were running across the frozen field that separated them from the Control Tower, their route was blocked by a row of large snowmen with black dots for eyes and nose and two big red dots on their chest.

"Frigimons, plow right through them boy" Daisuke ordered before summoning a shield to protect everyone from oncoming attack.

The snowmen, Frigimons, started firing blasts of cold air that freeze on contact with the shield but did not harm any of the sled's occupants as they easily went pass them.

"Yeah, we made it!" everyone cheered in excitement except for Daisuke.

"Don't celebrate to soon guys, we're about to hit the water!" Daisuke exclaimed as her Summoning tried to stop the sled before they fell into the ice cold water.

The sled stopped just before it could fall into the water but Cody accidentally fell out and Gomamon had to jump into the water and save him.

Later, the group was sitting in a cave by a fire.

Cody was sitting by the fire, shivering.

Daisuke, who was leaning against the cave wall, could tell that the smaller brunet will get sick if nothing was done.

Daisuke took off her hooded jacket and covered Cody with it, shocking everyone with the gesture.

"Your body isn't used to Digital World's freezing winds, let alone its freezing cold waters. So you'll need my jacket more than I do" Daisuke explained for actions while taking out a hand full of paper talismans from the inner pockets.

"Hey Dais, how could you stand being in this freezing weather?" Yolei asks, shivering slightly from the cold air.

"Part of learning to be a Digital Mage requires you to be able to live through harsh environments like it was nothing. Hesitation and doubt would mean death for people like us" Daisuke said as she keeps the talismans in her pants pockets.

"Dais, what is a Digital Mage?" Kari asks.

"Digital Mages are humans who study and practice abilities and knowledge that was thought to only be privileged to digimons. Spell reciting, Talisman sealing, Spirit summoning and Digital pharmacology, were general classifications of the things that we learn and use. The first five humans to enter the Digital World used these things to defeat a powerful digimon many years ago and saved the world".

"Wait, so the first Digidestind that came before Tai's group were actually humans that learned to use digimon's abilities?" TK gasps at the new information that was given to them.

"Yep, now come on guys; we have a Control Tower to destroy" Daisuke said before walking out of the cave.

Everyone except Joe, Cody and their partners followed her out of the cave and into the cold.

They ran through the remaining distance towards the Control Spire, but were attacked by a bunch of Frigimons.

"I don't have time for you walking snowmen!" Daisuke growled in anger as she slaps two seals onto her arms before flames engulf them.

Daisuke charged at the front most Frigimon with her arms raised to block any of the incoming attacks.

The Frigimon fire a blast of cold air at the brunet but it evaporated instantly when it came in contact with the flames.

Daisuke dived down and punched the black ring on the snow digimon's leg, just as Halsemon destroys another dark ring from another Frigimon.

Pegasusmon and Nefertimon bind several Frigimon together before hitting them with their attacks, destroying the dark rings.

With all the Frigimons freed, the group turned their attention towards the Control Spire.

"The eternal burning flames of the rising phoenix, cleanse this land of thy filth!" Daisuke chanted as she made some hand movements before a stream of fire emitted from the ground and destroyed the Control Spire.

"No matter how many times I've seen you done that, it still amazes me how you can make stuff appear out of thin air" TK mused as the group went back to the cave.

But when the group arrives back at the cave, they saw Digmon and a large white furry creature with a black horn just finished battling a large lobster like creature.

"Hey guys, we destroyed the Control Spire!" Kari called out as they reached the smaller group.

"We saw it, nice work guys" Joe complimented before turning towards his partner, who had de-digivolve back to his Rookie form.

"Gomamon, you have to protect this place in case the Digimon Emperor tries to capture it again" he instructed.

"Great, just what I wanted; my own frozen wasteland!" Gomamon cheered sarcastically.

Everyone except Daisuke, who was putting back on her jacket, laughed at the seal's joke before returning back to the Real World.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

In the middle of a forest inside the Digital World, a Control Spire was falling down.

Standing near the base of the Control Spire was Daisuke, the Digidestind and their digimons.

"That's the eighth Control Spire we had brought down today. Nice work, I might join you guys at the rate we're going" Daisuke said as she sits down at the remains of the former Control Tower.

"I think we should celebrate by having a picnic here tomorrow, what do you say guys?" TK suggested.

"Sure, but everyone must bring their own food and soda, right?" Yolei said before they all left to go to a Digi-Port.

(The next day)

Daisuke was busy in the kitchen that earlier Saturday morning, cooking various types of food.

A groaned was heard outside the kitchen and a sleepy Jun Motomiya walks inside the room before plopping down onto a chair at the kitchen table.

"Hey Dais" Jun said while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

Daisuke grunted in acknowledgement as she cooks some fried rice.

Ignoring her little sister's rude response to her greeting, looked down to the breakfast that was normally premade and set onto the table but to her surprise, there was quite a number of food on the table.

"What's with all the food? Mum and Dad aren't home for a few days, remember?" Jun questioned.

"I'm going on a picnic in the Digital World with the Digidestind, so I thought I'll make a good impression by making my half of the food" Daisuke said while putting the newly cooked fried rice into a container.

"It's nice to see you putting an effort to being friendly to people again" the older Motomiya sister smiled at her sister before eating her breakfast.

Daisuke ignored her sister and finished packing the food for the picnic.

She then created formed a pentagram in the air while chanting "Gate of the eternal divine, hear my call and open!".

A crimson pentagram appeared in mid-air and Daisuke started putting food and some sodas through it.

Once all of the food and drinks were kept inside the mysterious pentagram, Daisuke snapped her fingers and it disappears into thin air.

"Now that the food and drinks are done, I'm going to go take a shower" Daisuke said before heading to her bedroom.

A few minutes later, Daisuke, who was wearing a long-sleeved green sweatshirt over a dark blue turtleneck and a pair of jeans, leaves out of her house and head to Odaiba Elementary.

When the young mage arrive at her school, she noticed that the others had not arrived yet.

Daisuke takes out her holy text and read it while waiting for the others to arrive.

The wait did not take too long as the Digidestind, who was carrying all kinds of bags, and their digimons arrive.

"What took you guys so long?" Daisuke asked as she kept her book.

"Sorry, I had to give Poromon a bath" Yolei said, once they were all standing outside the front gate.

"Whatever, let's get going now" the brunet said before opening the gate.

The group sneaked into the school building and after they arrive at the computer lab, Yolei went to the computer with the Digi-Port.

The computer nerd typed on the keys and the Digi-Port was opened.

"I opened the Digi-Port, I'm the best!" Yolei gloated; making Daisuke rolled her eyes at the older girl.

"Come on, let's get going then" Daisuke said but suddenly the computer lab door slides open.

Everyone froze as they just stare at a girl with pink hair and brown eyes wearing a red and blue blouse and a white skirt, standing at the door.

"Hello, are you supposed to be here?" the girl asked.

Yolei, Cody and their digimons started panicking while Daisuke, TK, Kari and their digimons continued to stare with a calm and slightly confused expression on their face.

"Mimi?" TK, Kari and their digimons asked in unison.

"TK, Kari, Patamon, Gatomon, I'm so happy to see you guys again!" the pink haired girl, Mimi, exclaimed with joy as she runs inside the room.

"Mimi?" everyone else in the room asked, since they have not met the over ecstatic teenager before.

"Mimi is part of the older Digidestind that move to America" Kari explained.

"Oh yeah, we heard a lot about you from Sora" Yolei said.

"And she told me a lot about you guys too, especially you Dais. A human that can fight digimons, that's amazing!" Mimi gushed at the girl.

"I'm just a lower class Digital Mage, so I'm not that amazing. My mentor, Ryoki Tamashi will always be more amazing than I'll ever be" Daisuke said sincerely, shocking Kari.

"Ryoki Tamashi was a Digital Mage?!" the Child of Light gasps in shock.

"W-Well… Uh… Wait, Mimi, what are you doing here?" the young mage stuttered nervously.

"Oh, I was walking by the school and decided to check it out for old time's sake" Mimi explained.

"Hey, we're going to have a picnic in the Digital World today, do you want to come with us?" Yolei asked.

"The Digital World? I would love to go with you guys!".

"But we don't have enough sodas for another person" TK pointed out.

"Don't worry, I have an extra sodas that I can spare for Mimi" Daisuke reassured.

"Then let's go!" Yolei exclaimed with joy before everyone was sucked into the computer.

Later, the group all appear in the same forest from yesterday and started walking around to look for a nice place to set up for the picnic.

"Wow, the Digital World hasn't changed that much since the last time I've been here" Mimi gasps in awe at the surrounding.

"Except now, it's being conquered by the Digimon Emperor" TK informed.

"The Digimon Emperor?".

"He builds Control Spires and tries to control the Digital World. That's basically it".

"Can we set up the picnic blanket now?" Cody asked as his stomach growled in hunger.

"I think so too, how about you Dais?" Kari asked her friend, who reciting her holy text again.

Daisuke closes her book and survey the area before giving a nod of approval.

Everyone puts down their stuff and start taking out its content while Daisuke and TK set up the picnic blanket.

"Hey Dais, I notice that you weren't carrying anything since we got here" Mimi said, making everyone stares at the young mage just noticing that she was not carrying anything.

Daisuke smirked before summoning a pentagram and pulling out the food she made earlier in the morning.

"Did you really think I would carry all that stuff with me or be such an ass to not bring my share of the food?" Daisuke mused as she put her stuff on the blanket.

"Wow you brought a lot of food" Kari said in awe of all the food being placed in front of them.

"Thanks; I had to wake up earlier than usual to make all of these".

"Wait, you know how to cook?" TK asked.

"I knew how to cook just as long as I've known how to use Digital Magic, which was about when I was six years old" Daisuke explained as the memories of the first time she cooked came to mind.

(Flashback Begins)

_In the Motomiya apartment, Ryoki was sitting at the living room couch with a ten year old Jun._

_Mr. and Ms. Motomiya were away on a business trip and the brunet man had agreed to take care of their daughters for the whole time they were gone._

_Right now, Ryoki was busy reciting his book while Jun, who was next to him, was playing with a small black fireball with a face._

_Jun giggled every time the fireball let out small black ambers._

_Suddenly, the sound of a plate shattering came from the kitchen._

_Ryoki, Jun and the fireball, who was sitting comfortably on the young girl's head without burning her hair, walked inside the kitchen to see Daisuke crying over a broken bowl._

_Worried for the young girl's safety, Ryoki quickly gets to Daisuke's side._

"_Daisuke, what happened? Why was the bowl broken?" Ryoki asked._

"_I wanted to try to learn to cook but I accidentally dropped the bowl when I was going to put it in the sink" Daisuke sobbed._

_Ryoki turned his head towards the kitchen table and saw a poorly made omelet sitting at the middle of the table._

"_Oh, so that's what you were doing" Ryoki mused before Jun and the fireball take a bite of the omelet._

"_It tastes awful!" Jun exclaimed as both her and the fireball spat out the omelet they ate._

"_If you don't like it, then don't eat it!" Daisuke growled as she picks up the omelet and was about to throw it in the trash before Ryoki grabs it out of her hands._

"_Now, now, Daisuke; it's not nice to throw away food. We must never was waste food" he said before eating the whole omelet then he spat it out._

"_Okay, so it needs some work but I'm sure you'll get it right if you keep trying" Ryoki reassured, smiling at Daisuke as he puts away the plate and gets a broom to clean up the mess._

_As days pass, Daisuke continues practicing on her cooking, she finally was able to cook almost any meal that you can find in a cookbook._

(Flashback Ends)

Daisuke was brought out of her flashback when notice a hand waving right in front of her face.

The hand belongs to TK, who was looking at her with worry.

"Hey Dais, you okay? You kind of spaced out on us" the blond asked.

"Yeah, sorry about that" Daisuke apologized before looking around but notice that Yolei, Hawkmon and Mimi was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Yolei, Hawkmon and Mimi?" she asked.

"Hawkmon ran off chasing a California Roll while Yolei left to catch him and Mimi left to go get both of them" TK explained to the young mage.

"How long have they been gone?".

"For a few minutes, why?".

"It's not safe for them to wonder off, I'll go find them" Daisuke said before walking away from the picnic.

She walked around the forest for a few minutes but did not find any trace of the trio.

"Urgh, why must things be so damn hard?" Daisuke asked no one in particular as she stood in the middle of a clearing.

She took one step forward but then the floor suddenly collapsed from under her, making her fall into darkness.

Daisuke was lying down on the grass barely conscious.

She groaned in annoyance, when she felt someone trying to shake her awake.

Slowly Daisuke opens her eyes and looked up to see Yolei, Mimi and Hawkmon looking at her with relief on their faces.

"You're awake, thank goodness" Mimi sighed in relief.

"Where are we?" Daisuke asked as she gets up to her feet.

"We're in the Night Forest but that's the least of our problems, look a Control Spire!" Hawkmon said, pointing at the tall black tower in the distance.

"A Control Spire?! But how did we end up here?" Yolei panicked before the heard weird rustling noises behind them.

The group turns around and saw a lot of red eyes slowly emerging from in between the trees.

"Please tell me those are parking lot tail lights" Mimi said nervously as figures came out of the shadows, revealing themselves as green frogs with brass horns around their necks and purple tadpoles.

"Princess Mimi, Princess Mimi!" the amphibious digimons chanted in unison.

"Don't worry guys, those are Gekomons and Otamamons. They're friends of mine".

"With those dark rings they're not" Daisuke pointed out and both Mimi and Yolei just notice the dark rings on the amphibians' arms.

Suddenly, the Gekomons and Otamamons started attacking the group, making them run for their lives.

The amphibious digimons were slowly getting closer and closer until Mimi accidentally tripped and fell.

"Oh no, Mimi!" Yolei exclaimed as the remaining group stopped.

Daisuke was preparing to recite one of her spells on the enslaved digimons before several vines came out from a nearby bush and entangle around the three humans and bird digimon.

The group was pulled by the vines into the bush before the Gekomons and Otamamons got to them.

After everyone came back to their senses, they saw that they were saved by a green plant creature with green eyes and a pink flower on her head.

"Palmon?" Mimi asked with an expectant look in her eyes.

"Mimi?" the plant, Palmon, asked with a matching look in her eyes.

"It is you!" the pink haired teen exclaimed in joy as they hug each other.

Yolei and Hawkmon were watching the reunion with sad smiles on their faces while Daisuke was looking around to make sure that the Digimon Emperor's slaves had not found them.

"Don't take this the wrong way but can you two please stop that? We're still in Digimon Emperor territory" Daisuke pointed out to everyone.

The newly reunited partners separated from their hug.

"Yolei, can you contact the others?" Daisuke asked the computer nerd.

"I'll try" Yolei said as she takes out her D-Terminal and emailed the others.

After sending out the distress signal, the group waited for the others to reply but a moment later, there was no reply.

"There's no answer" Yolei said, sounding disappointed.

"No answer? I didn't even hear a question" said a voice behind the group.

When they turned around, they saw two giant brown cockroaches with light brown wings crawling towards them.

"Eww, what are those things?" Yolei asked in disgusts.

"They're the Roachmon brothers!" Hawkmon and Palmon exclaimed in unison as they and Daisuke got into a fighting stance.

"That's right, and you guys aren't supposed to be here" one of the Roachmon said.

"I'll destroy them with my Garbage Dump attack" the other Roachmon said.

"No, I'll destroy them with my Yard Sale Bombs".

"Wait, I have a better idea Roachmon; let's use both attacks!".

"That's the best idea I've ever heard, Roachmon!".

The Roachmon brothers started fluttering their wings and suddenly, trash started raining down on the group.

Daisuke had a 'are you serious?' look on her face as she takes out a talisman from her sweatshirt pocket and throws it at the raining garbage, incinerating them long before they could reach them.

"Seriously? Garbage?" Daisuke questioned but she then became confused by the smug look on the Roachmon brothers' faces.

Then, out of the nowhere; a black piano falls down from the sky and lands right in front of them.

"You want me to play the piano?" Daisuke blinked before she and the rest of the group looked up to see a refrigerator falling towards them.

They quickly start running away as more junk continues to fall down at them.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Daisuke exclaimed in annoyance, just as Hawkmon armor digivolves into Halsemon and flew off with Yolei riding on his back.

Halsemon fired two red arrows out of his eyes at the Roachmon brothers but they manage to dodge it.

The Roachmon brothers tried to kick the armor digimon out of the sky but missed.

They then tried to tackle him but missed and crashed straight into the ground.

'The Roachmon brothers possess a lot of power, maybe we can use that' Daisuke thought.

"Yolei, lead the Roachmon brothers to the Control Spire!" she called out.

"Why?" Yolei called back before finally catching on at the idea.

Halsemon flies towards the Control Spire and at that moment, the Roachmon brothers flies back into the sky and tries to tackle the armor digimon again.

At the last minute, Halsemon quickly flies out of the way, making the brothers crash into the Control Spire.

"Okay Palmon, now it's your turn!" Mimi cheered before her partner digivolves into a large cactus with red boxing gloves.

The cactus, Togemon, fired a spray of needles at the Roachmon brothers, bring down the Control Spire.

"Nice work Togemon!" Mimi cheered as she hugs her partner.

The group walks towards the remains of the Control Spire to see if the Roachmon brothers were alright.

When they arrived, the dark rings on the brothers' antennas came off and they were slowly recovering from the effects of the rings.

"Now without those dark rings, the Roachmon brothers will finally stop fighting" Yolei smiled at the brothers, but it faded away as the cockroach brothers started fighting with each other again.

"I guess some people shouldn't have siblings" she sighed.

"I think some people shouldn't even have children" Mimi commented and at that moment, the other Digidestind arrive riding on the digimons' backs.

"Hey guys, what took you so long? Halsemon and Togemon already took down the Control Spire" Daisuke mused with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry about that, the Digimon Emperor was interfering with your signal and we only manage to detect you after the Control Spire was destroyed" TK explained.

"Togemon, I want you to protect this place from the Digimon Emperor, okay?" Mimi asked.

"Okay, Mimi" Togemon said.

The group head back to the picnic site and packed up their stuff before going to the nearest Digi-Port to return back to the computer lab.

(In the computer lab)

"Goodbye Mimi!" Daisuke and all the younger generation Digidestind said in unison while waving at the Child of Sincerity.

"Well, I better get going. My parents aren't home and beside me and my mum, there's no one else in my family that can cook; so Jun will be starving if I don't get home" Daisuke said before leaving the computer lab.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Daisuke, the Digidestind and their digimons were in the computer lab.

Today they were clearing out Control Spires from multiple places in the Digital World.

"Alright, that's the twelve more Control Spires destroyed" Izzy said as the twelve black squares on the map of the Digital World turned white.

"It says here that Greymon is done with this area and is going to the next one. Garurumon is doing the same thing!" he exclaimed with excitement as two more black squares turned white and two red blinking lights move from the newly freed areas to the neighboring black square.

"There's one more Control Spire left for today".

"Maybe Greymon can get that one" Matt suggested while leaning against one of the computer desk.

"Nah, I don't think he can. It's too far away" Tai said.

"Tai's right" Izzy agreed while turning around to face everyone.

"Looks like that one's ours" Daisuke sighed in amusement.

(In the Digital World)

The group was in a city made completely out of metal and they were being attacked by an army of rust colored bulky robots.

The robots, Guardromons, fired rockets at the Digidestind.

All the armored digimons fired their attacks while Daisuke threw talisman at the enslaved digimons but for every digimon they freed, there was about three enslaved digimons in their place.

"There's too many Guardromons for us to fight!" Daisuke exclaimed, narrowly dodging a missile.

"We need to retreat!" TK suggested, just as Digmon de-digivolves back into Armadillomon.

Everyone nodded in agreement and quickly runs as fast as they can away from the Guardromon army.

They turned down an alley and they returned back to the computer lab, one-by-one with Yolei and Hawkmon going in first, next was Cody and Armadillomon and then TK and Patamon.

Kari and Gatomon stayed behind since Daisuke, who was trailing behind tired from fighting the Guardromon, did not have a digivice and needed one to return back.

The duo of Light was too focused on their friend, they did not notice a Guardromon positioning himself at the ledge of a nearby building but Daisuke noticed him.

"Gods of the Wind may your embracing essence lead this soul to salvation!" Daisuke chanted before pointing two fingers at the duo.

A powerful gust of wind pushed Kari and her partner towards the Digi-Port, forcing them to return to the Real World before Guardromon fired his missiles, which destroyed the TV.

Daisuke throws a talisman at the robot digimon destroying the dark ring before she hide behind some cover to catch her breath.

'Alone in the Digital World with an army of champion level digimons trying to kill me, awesome way to spend my after school time' Daisuke thought sarcastically.

(In the computer lab)

All the members of the second generation Digidestind and their digimons landed roughly onto the computer lab floor.

"Ouch! Say, shouldn't we put pillows if we're gonna keep doing this?" Yolei complained.

"Guys, I saw the TV got destroyed as we went through so we can't go back" Gatomon informed everyone.

"Wait a second! Where's Dais?" TK asked after looking around and noticing that the young mage was missing.

"Dais used one of her spells and pushed me and Gatomon into the Digi-Port before it got destroyed" Kari said, sounding depressed.

Yolei got up from the floor and started typing on some keys.

"The gate to that area is closed, we can't get to her" the computer nerd said after a while.

"Oh no, this is all my fault. I should've stayed behind" Kari whimpered.

"It's not your fault Kari, Dais wanted to you be safe and besides, she has seven years' worth of combat experience and training. I'm sure she can take care of herself" TK reassured before an idea popped up in his head.

"Hey Yolei, I think I have an idea. If I can find a Digi-Port in an area near the one she's in, then I can reach her. Got it!".

"I'll be back soon!" the blond said as he points his digivice towards the computer.

"I'm coming too!" Patamon cheered, joining his partner into the Digital World.

"Now what do we do?" Yolei asked.

"I'm going to help TK get Dais back" Kari said before her digivice towards the computer and both her and her partner got sucked into the Digital World.

(Back in Full Metal City)

Daisuke was running from building to building while destroying the dark ring on every Guardromon she came across.

She takes cover inside a building to tend to her left arm that got injured from shrapnel of a narrowly missed missile.

'Shit, this looks bad' Daisuke thought as she pulls out the shrapnel and puts some herbs on the wound before tying it a bandage tightly over it.

'I hate fighting robots. None of my illusion talismans work on them' she mentally groaned before running out of her cover to keep her pursuers constantly guessing where she was.

The road that young mage was running through was empty or so she thought.

She did not notice a Guardromon landing onto a nearby roof and locking its targeting system onto her.

The robot digimon fires his missiles at Daisuke, which she miraculously manage to dodge but the effect of the explosion knocked her several feet away.

Groaning from the pain, Daisuke gets back to her feet and grabbed the side of her head that was aching for some reason.

When she pulls back her hand, it had blood on it.

'Great, now my head is bleeding. I'll have to patch that up later' Daisuke groaned before continuing to run away while stumbling every now and then.

(Somewhere else in the Digital World)

The Digimon Emperor was sitting on a throne with a lot of monitors in front of him, showing Daisuke, who got blown back by another missile strike and crashed against a wall.

"Even though she's human, she can take all those attacks and still fight back against my slaves. I'll have to destroy her while she's still alone and I know the perfect person to do that" the Digimon Emperor smirked before pressing a few buttons.

(In the Real World)

Cody was outside Yolei's family convenient store, explaining to Tai about what had happened during their trip to the Digital World.

"So that's where Dais is, Tai" Cody said, finishing his explanation.

"Okay thanks Cody, I'll take care of everything" Tai whispered before putting the phone down onto its nest.

"Kari's at a friend's house doing a science project on gravity, and they want to see how long I can stand on my head. See ya!" he lied to his mother before getting his jacket and slipping on his shoes before running out of the house.

When Tai got down from his apartment, he saw Matt running towards him.

"Hey Tai, I heard what happened. So are you going to go?" the blond asked his best friend.

"Yeah, in a few minutes but first I have to make a stop at Daisuke's apartment. I have to make up a story to tell her family that she's going to be late tonight" Tai said.

"Ah, don't worry about that. I'll do that for you, just hurry up and go get Dais".

"Okay, thanks Matt" the brunet said before running off to Odaiba Elementary's computer lab.

"Oh, I forgot! I left Mimi on hold when she called from New York. Her phone bill!" Matt exclaimed before running back to his apartment.

(In Full Metal City)

Daisuke was resting in a small building, holding her right shoulder that seemed out of place.

Taking a deep breath, the young mage gave a hard push to her shoulder and with a sickening crack, it was back in place.

"Urgh that hurt like a bitch" Daisuke cursed before she started sewing the gash on her leg.

After the wound had been taken care of, she wrapped it tightly with bandages to get ready to move again.

"When the fuck am I going to get out of this place?" Daisuke swore non-chantingly as she took out some pills made out of herbs and popped them into her mouth before walking out into the street.

But she before she could start running towards the next building to hide, she heard heavy footsteps coming towards her.

Turning around, she saw a large android with a dark ring on his neck walking towards her.

Noticing the ring, Daisuke instantly reached for a talisman in her jacket.

'It's been a while since I fought an ultimate. I don't think I can beat him in my current state but I have no choice but to fight' the young mage thought determinedly as she glared at the android.

(In the Real World)

Matt was at the Motomiya apartment, with Jun being the one answering the door.

"Hey Matt, what are you doing here? And where's Dais?" Jun asked with a smile on her face.

"Well that's kind of the reason why I'm here. Dais got trapped in the Digital World and her friends along with Tai are trying to get her back" Matt explained.

"Oh my god, I hope that Dais is okay. Don't worry about my parents; I'll make up an excuse to tell them".

"Thanks Jun and don't worry, we'll make sure that Dais comes back in one piece" Matt said before leaving the Motomiya front door.

(Back in Full Metal City)

Daisuke takes out a talisman but instead of throwing it at the android, Andromon, she started chanting "Mighty protector, I call upon your divine strength to aid me though my battles".

The talisman started glowing a yellow aura and when it was thrown at the ultimate, it suddenly stopped halfway and created a large barrier similar to her shield spell.

'That won't hold him forever, so I better work quickly' Daisuke thought as she takes out a piece of chalk and started drawing a magical circle as Andromon attacked the barrier.

Every punch and strike of an electric blade that was done against the barrier caused the paper talisman that made it to slowly tear into pieces.

'Okay the circle's finished, now I hope that I can do this' Daisuke thought before undoing the bandages on her right arm, making it start to bleed again.

"Immortal phoenix, grace me unmatched beauty and aid me in my endeavors" she chanted before splashing her blood into the magical circle.

Flames emerge from the circle and standing there majestically was a large bird made out of blue flames.

"Majestic immortal phoenix, I need you to lend me your power!" Daisuke asked the phoenix.

"_Why should I listen to a human like you?_" the fire bird huffed.

"My name is Daisuke Motomiya; I was the apprentice to your former Spirit Summoner, Ryoki Tamashi! Doesn't that count for something?" the young mage pleaded, as her barrier was nearing its breaking point.

"_Just because you were my former Summoner's apprentice, doesn't mean I would easily give away my power to you. You must show me that your worthy of my power_".

"You _WILL _listen to me!" the brunet growled demonically as her eyes and teeth transformed for a moment, making the fire spirit flinch.

"_Very well, but only for this one time. What do you wish for me to do?_".

"I saw Ryoki once used a powerful chant known as the 'Cleansing Phoenix', which was the strongest technique he ever did with you. I want to do the same thing on this opponent".

Daisuke took a step back and prepared herself for her next attack.

The barrier shatters from getting hit by Andromon's Lightning Blade attack and without the slightest hesitation, Daisuke started the chant.

"Immortal phoenix that burns for all eternity, may you come and cleanse this soul from his sins and embrace him in your flames as you bring him to salvation!" she chanted while making multiple hand movements that ended with her pointing her fingers directly at Andromon.

The blue phoenix absorbed the android into its body and then rises high up into the sky before diving straight down back to earth, causing a lot of smoke and dust into the air.

"Wow, I did it" Daisuke chuckled but her victory was short lived as a thin blade of electricity comes out of the smoke and narrowly missed except for the lower tip that cut the side of her left calf.

"Shit! I thought I had him" she swore while pressing down on her newest wound.

Suddenly, a barrage of stars and a slab of stone came from nowhere and knocked Andromon back.

"Dais!" two voice called out in unison and soon Nefertimon and Pegasusmon came to view.

Both armor digimons landed onto the ground letting their worried partners get off their backs.

"Oh my god Dais, what happened to you?!" Kari gasps as she walks up to her childhood friend.

"Ah just your usual rampaging enslaved digimons, what took you two so long to find me?" Daisuke asked while taking out a roll of bandages and vials full of herbs.

"Well you don't have a digivice, so we couldn't use our digivices' tracking system to find you" TK explained, looking worried about his friend's health.

"Anyway, good thing you arrive. Otherwise I would've gotten killed by that Andromon".

"Andromon?" Kari blinked before turning to see said digimon recover from the previous attack.

"Andromon is that you?" she asked walking a step closer to the ultimate.

"Dais!" called out a different voice and Tai and Cody came running towards them while Yolei was dropped off by Halsemon and Digmon burst out from the ground.

"Tai, it's Andromon!" Kari said to her brother.

"Andromon? Hey Andromon, it's me, Tai!" Tai called out to the enslaved digimon, trying to reach out to their friend.

"Tai? Tai who?" Andromon asked but then said "Oh, that Tai".

Suddenly, Andromon started walking towards Kari and picked her up by her arms.

"Come on Andromon, don't you remember us?" Kari pleaded.

"I am… trying" Andromon said, fighting back the effects of the dark ring.

"We all took a picture together" the brunet said as a lone tear falls down from her face and lands on the android's eye.

"Yes, a picture".

Kari's digivice accidentally falls out from her pocket and it started glowing pink.

After a while, Andromon lowers Kari back down onto the ground and breaks the dark ring around his neck.

"Andromon!" Kari exclaimed with joy from having her friend back.

"I'm sorry for all the problems I've caused" Andromon said before turning around and fires two missiles out of his chest compartment, destroying the Control Spire.

"Andromon, are all these Guardromon going to stay broken forever?" Kari asked as the group follows the ultimate.

"No, I only need to reprogram them. Watch" the android said as he destroys a dark ring on a Guardromon before connecting some wires into it.

A moment later, the Guardromon was back to normal.

"After I finished reprograming all the Guardromons in the city, I will protect this city from the Digimon Emperor" Andromon said.

"That's good to hear" Daisuke, who had bandages wrapped around most of her body and covered in blood and dirt, mused.

"You're the human that I fought when I was under the Digimon Emperor's control. I'm sorry for hurting you".

"Ah, the only thing you did to me was cut my leg. Compared to what I did to you during our fight, I should be the one to apologizing to you!".

"Now that you've said it, my body does ache in a few places. That must one powerful attack you had done to injure me like that" Andromon mused while the Digidestind and their digimons could only stare in disbelief that a human did more damage to an ultimate than the other way around.

"Come on guys, let's get home before it gets too late" Daisuke said, standing up straight and started walking to the exit.

"Whoa Dais; your badly injured. Let one of our digimons carry you back to the Digi-Port" TK insisted but she refused to carried back by anyone, human or digimon.

(In the computer lab)

The group returned back to the Real World to end up facing a really irritated Izzy Izumi.

"Izzy, were you waiting here the whole time?" Tai asked but the computer genius quickly shushed him.

"Let's go" Izzy whispered and everyone sneaked out of the school.

After being a distance away from the school, Izzy started complaining about why no one informed him about Daisuke being stuck in the Digital World and how they were not respecting him calling him.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you" Tai apologized.

"Now that's what I call respect. Okay, I forgive you" Izzy said, like he was not even angry just now.

"Wow! That was easy".

Izzy then started talking about what he had learned about the digivice that second generation were using but Daisuke mostly ignored what was coming out of his mouth as she was busy tending to her wounds.

By the time the computer nerd had finished his explanation, Daisuke was about done tying the wound on her head.

"Man Izzy, your explanation are so long; I'm already done patching myself up" Daisuke mused, looking like a cross between a zombie and a mummy with all the blood and bandages on her body.

"Well its way past dinner time already, so I better get home now" she said as she heads home but was stopped by TK.

"Hey, are you sure it's okay for you to go home on your own? You took quite a beating from the Guardromons and Andromon" the blond asked with worry on his face.

"Don't worry TK, I heal really fast. I'm sure by tomorrow, I'll be in top shape and ready to get back to the Digital World" the young mage said before continuing her journey back home.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Daisuke, who was wearing a maroon jacket over a green T-shirt and a pair of light brown pants, was sitting on the stands next to the Odaiba Elementary's soccer field with a notebook in her hand and a pencil on the other.

She was observing the school's soccer team's movement on the field while writing down statistic on the notebook.

'Hmm, maneuver 17 would be useful somewhere at the last fifteen minutes if player five and seven weren't injured or tired beforehand' Daisuke thought before writing down the idea onto the notebook page.

The young mage was so caught up in her planning, that she did not notice the Digidestind walking towards her.

"Dais, what are you doing here?" Tai asked, making the younger brunet jumped in shock before hiding the notebook into her backpack.

"Nothing, just watching the soccer team practice that's all" Daisuke said nervously, which seemed to intrigue everyone in the group.

'Since when did Daisuke ever get nervous?' was the thought that was running through their minds.

Practice was soon over and the couch huddled all the players together.

"Quiet down everyone, I have an important announcement to make" the couch said, getting all the players' attentions.

"Right, our next match is this Sunday against last year's number one team in the league" he announced.

"But couch, our captain is in the hospital until next week! What are we going to do?" one of the players asked with worry.

"Don't worry; a replacement player is being brought in to take the captain's place for the time being" the man reassured while sending a look at Daisuke.

Daisuke ignored the couch's gaze and head to the computer lab with the Digidestind.

When they got there, they started searching about the visiting team coming on Sunday.

Their search leads them to the team's captain, who turns out to be Ken Ichijouji.

"As captain of the soccer team, Ken Ichijouji, led his team to victory by setting a record breaking 45 goals" Yolei said, reading the report on the computer.

"Wow, this kid maybe better than I am" Tai said.

"I bet he could join the Olympics if he wanted to" Cody commented.

"I'm sure our soccer team can beat them on Sunday" Daisuke said confidently.

"What makes you say that? Our team got knocked out early in the preliminaries" TK pointed out.

"Have some confidence TK" was all the brunet said before leaving the computer lab and headed home.

(At the Motomiya apartment building)

Daisuke was standing on the roof with a soccer ball under her foot and a large pentagram portal at one end of the roof.

In between the young mage and the portal were several of her Summonings ranging from all kinds of sizes and shapes.

With a light tapped of her foot, the ball moved forward and the decay spirits start their attack.

A large snake was first to attempt to take the ball by pouncing at it but Daisuke easily kicks the ball over its head and catches back.

The next up was the hunter spirit, who pounced a little too high and would have hit his master, if she had not slide under it with the soccer ball still in her possession.

The wolf spirit tried its luck at stealing the ball but Daisuke easily twists out of the way and head for the goal, which was guarded by a large human that had only one eye, no mouth or nose, six metal spikes coming out of his back, three on each side, claw like fingers and a muscular body.

Daisuke kicked the ball and even though the spirit had fast reflexes, it went right through him and into the pentagram.

Daisuke smirked at the sight of her defeated Summonings as she walks to where she drew their magical circles.

'If I can defeat three champions and one ultimate level spirits this easily, tomorrow will be a snap' the young mage thought smugly while rubbing away the magical circles.

(The next day)

At the Odaiba Elementary soccer field, people were filling the stands as they waited for the team from Tamachi to arrive.

Among the people in the stands were Tai, Sora, Matt, all the members of the second generation and their digimons.

"Is anyone sitting here?" a voice asked and when the group turned to see who it was, they saw Jun in her school uniform.

"Jun? Sure you can sit here, right guys?" Matt suggested and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Jun, I didn't know you came to soccer matches" he asked curiously.

"I don't really like sports just like Dais, so I usually don't come sport matches of any kind. The only reason I came to this match was to show my support to the person replacing the injured captain" Jun explained, pointing to the locker rooms.

What the group saw come out of the locker rooms, shocked them.

It was Daisuke, who was wearing the Odaiba Elementary soccer team red jersey and a pair of white shorts with a red stripe on the side, walking out the locker rooms with an unamused look on her face.

"Dais is the replacement captain?! But how?!" Tai exclaimed in shock.

"Well, Dais was the one who put the original captain in the hospital because he apparently was hitting on her, making her angry and beat him to a pulp. This is kind of her way of apologizing for sending the school's best soccer player to the hospital" Jun chuckled nervously.

The Digidestind and their digimons stared at disbelief at the fact that the young mage was a very violent person.

Daisuke joined the other soccer players in stretching and a moment later, the bus carrying the Tamachi players arrive.

As the bus door opens to drop off the players, a crowd of squealing fangirls hoard around the bus.

Daisuke rolled her eyes at the fangirls' behavior and went back to stretching, not noticing that Ken was not among the players that got off the bus.

Her stretching was interrupted when she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Tai standing next to her.

"Hey Dais, can we talk?" the older brunet asked.

Daisuke nodded her head and gets to her feet.

"Dais you need to be careful, even though Ken's not here his teammates are still champions. If you're not careful they'll use you as the soccer ball" Tai advised the young mage.

"I highly doubt that they could" Daisuke huffed.

Soon the teams got to their position on the field with Daisuke, the replacement captain, at the center of the field.

The referee blows the whistle and the game starts with Daisuke easily maneuvering the ball around the defense and passing the ball to her teammates when necessary.

Daisuke with the ball in her possession ran past one defender, passed the ball to her teammate as she move pass the last defender.

The boy passed the ball back and Daisuke scored a goal.

The rest of the first half went on with the Tamachi team being on the defensive.

The half-time whistle was blown and went to their benches to rest.

Daisuke, who looked like she barely broke a sweat, was relaxing down at a bench by herself.

"Dais!" multiple voices called out and the Digidestind and Jun walk towards Daisuke to congratulate her on the first half.

"Nice job on the goal. Look, I even took a picture of it" Kari said as she showed the picture on her digital camera.

"It was nothing, fighting an army of digimons was harder and more painful than this. I wish a real challenge would come" Daisuke said non-chantingly.

Then as if on cue, the sound of fangirls squealing can be heard and coming out of a taxi was none other than Ken Ichijouji.

"Looks like you got your wish Dais" Jun mused as Ken turns his head towards the opposing team and for a moment he scowled when he saw the Digidestind but it too short for any of them to really notice.

"They say that he's the best as they can get. Let's see if it's true" Daisuke said in her usual non-caring way.

The teams got into their positions with both Ken and Daisuke stood at the center of the field as captains of their respective teams.

"Hello, my name's Daisuke" Daisuke introduced herself.

Ken did not say anything as he turns his gaze towards the Digidestind sitting at the stands, cheering Daisuke on.

"That's some nice friends you have there" Ken mused as both captains get into ready stance.

The whistle signaling the start of second half was blown and in a blink of the eye, Ken was already running in incredible speed towards the Odaiba team's goal while passing whenever necessary.

None of the defenders manage to stop him before he kicked the ball straight into the goal.

"Now that's a challenge. Let's do this" Daisuke grinned smugly, showing off her now slightly elongated canines and crimson tinted dark brown eyes.

"Man, looks like Dais is in trouble" Tai gasped, shocked just like everyone else from seeing Ken's speed.

"Not really, but this is when the fun starts" Jun mused, confusing the Digidestind and their digimons.

Suddenly, Daisuke kicked off the ball and ran straight to the Tamachi's goal in a speed that was almost if not the same as Ken's.

The young mage easily got around the defenders and even Ken, who was stunned by her speed, could not stop her from scoring another goal.

'She's just as fast as I am! But she had never moved that fast in the Digital World before, does that mean she was holding back all this time?!' Ken thought as he gets to position.

"Whoa, how did Dais move so fast?" TK gasped in shock.

"Dais had been putting her body through grueling and harsh training for almost four years non-stop, so it's natural for her to move that fast" Jun explained as she remembers some of the training her little sister had gone through.

(Flashback Begins)

_A nine year old Daisuke with both her arms bandaged from the palm of her hands to all the way to her shoulders wearing a black tank top and a pair of jeans was standing on the roof of her apartment surrounded by wooden dummies and various training machines._

_Daisuke observed the dummies through her cold soulless eyes before charging at the nearest dummy and punching her fist right through it._

_This set off a chain reaction with two maces being thrown at her._

_Daisuke used the dummy that was still in her hands as a shield and it shatters from the impact._

_Without any hesitation or resting, the young mage grabs the mace by its sharp spikes and rips it out of the machine, ignoring the pain from her bleeding hands._

_In one swing, Daisuke smashes two dummies with the mace but then got shot in the shoulder by an arrow._

_Growling in anger, she rips the arrow out of her shoulder before charging at the crossbow machine and tears it to pieces._

_But before she could even catch her breath, a metal chain wraps around her neck before pulling her back._

_Daisuke growled demonically as she rips the chain off her neck and continues to attack nearby dummies._

_As the fighting continues, the air was cooling to the point thin layers of ice started forming on everything and cracks were forming on everything._

_Then a mysterious dark aura formed around Daisuke's body before she let out a demonic roar and a wave of darkness burst out from her body, destroying all the training machines._

_Exhausted from letting out her power, Daisuke collapsed onto the damage roof._

_Hiding behind the staircase door, thirteen year old Jun, who was holding a strange hand-sewed monochromatic rabbit plush toy in her arms, wearing a violet turtleneck and a pair of jean shorts, was staring at her little sister through the door crack with a sad look in her eyes._

"_Dais loved you like a father, Ryoki. Why did you have to leave?" Jun asked no one in particular while petting the plush toy's head before opening the door to get her sister._

(Flashback Ends)

Jun was so caught up in her flashback she did not notice that game was over until final whistle had blown and the game had ended in a seven goal draw.

Both teams cheered at their respective captains for all the goals they scored.

Daisuke manage to escape her team and walked towards Ken.

"Hey Ken, I'm sorry about that tackle. I guess I caught you off guard" the brunet apologized.

"I barely felt it, too busy thinking about scoring goals" Ken reassured her.

"You were really tough out there on the field. I've never played so hard before".

"You weren't so bad yourself. You and I are very alike; I'm sure if we were working together, we can achieve great things".

"Maybe when we meet again, Ken" Daisuke said with a smile as they shake hands.

Later, Daisuke, Jun, the Digidestind and their digimons were walking home along the side of a canal.

"Man Dais, you and Ken were in a league so high up; none of the other players could keep up!" Tai complimented.

"Thanks Tai, I guess me being force to become the replacement soccer team captain today came out quite well" Daisuke mused.

"Yeah, that game was intense! You and Ken moved so fast, we were struggling to keep up with the action!" TK complimented.

"Ken and I are so alike, maybe we would work together someday in the future".

Unbeknownst to the group, Ken was standing on an overhead bridge watching them.

'Hehe, enjoy as much as you can; because soon you will bow down before me' Ken chuckled mentally before heading back home.

(The next day)

Daisuke, the Digidestind and their digimons are now sitting at the computer lab.

"Dais, give me your hand" Yolei commanded.

"Why?" Daisuke asked, closing her book.

"Just give me your hand because I ask you give me your hand!".

"You better give me a good reason before I get pissed off and we all know what happens when I get mad" the young mage glared coldly at the computer nerd.

Yolei gulped nervously and decided to drop the issue.

"What are you doing Cody?" TK asked the youngest member of the group.

"I can't believe it" Cody gasped.

"Are you dreaming? Do you want me to pinch you?" Upamon asked.

"It's a Control Spire" the brunet said, pointing to a black square surrounded by white squares.

"What's it doing there?" Kari asked no one in particular.

"Controlling, spiring, the usual" Gatomon joked.

"It must've been built overnight, amazing" Cody commented.

"So where is it located?" TK asked.

"I don't know, there are no defined landmarks there".

"It's the Forbidden Valley of No Return" Upamon informed.

"Why do bad guys always things like that?" Kari groaned.

"It's in the job description. It's right after 'really stinky breath'" TK joked.

"Even if this place was called the Valley of Duckies and Bunnies, with a Control Spire there, there's trouble" Cody pointed out.

"We better destroy it before it's used to control all the digimons there, yeah?".

"Right" Kari agreed.

The group gets sucked into the computer.

(In the Digital World)

The group arrives in a large empty desert valley.

"Wow, this valley sure looks forbidden alright" Kari commented.

"Come on, let's get moving. The Digimon Emperor could still be around here, so stay sharp" Daisuke instructed.

"Right, stay together guys" Cody agreed before they started walking down one direction.

They walked for about an hour with Daisuke leading up in front.

But the walk was interrupted when Yolei and Hawkmon suddenly got swallowed into the sand.

Then, Kari, TK, Cody and their digimons also got swallowed into the sandy ground.

"What the fuck just happened?! A booby trap?" Daisuke swore as she felt the ground where her teammates were just standing for any traps.

Much to the young mage's relief, nothing had happened.

"Looks like whatever that caught the guys, is gone. Better stay out of trouble in case it comes back" Daisuke said to no one in particular.

"Trouble has found you" a voice echoed around the brunet.

"Digimon Emperor, what have you done to my teammates?!".

"Your 'teammates' are with me!" the Digimon Emperor taunted.

Daisuke run towards the Digimon Emperor and after minutes of running, she arrives to an area with tall cliff faces.

Standing on top of one of the cliff faces was the Digimon Emperor with a smug look on his face.

"What have you done to my teammates, Digimon Emperor?" Daisuke yelled in anger.

"Why don't you have a look for yourself" the Digimon Emperor taunted as he gestures to an overhead rock bridge on his right.

The Digidestind and their digimons were hanging by ropes under the rock bridge.

"Dais, save yourself!" Kari pleaded.

"Run, you can still escape!" TK called out.

"Don't take your eyes off the Emperor!" Cody instructed.

"What are you waiting for? Save me!" Yolei exclaimed in annoyance.

"Don't worry; I'll get you guys down in a moment!" Daisuke reassured but before she could do anything the Digimon Emperor cut in.

"Your time is running short. Oops, you're out of time. Awaken, Deltamon!" the dark haired tyrant called out and the mountain behind the rock bridge shatters, revealing a large blue dragon with a white abdomen, two blue tails and heads for arms, a metal dragon head for the right hand and a dragon skull for the left hand.

"What luck for you to be dropping by, since it's now Deltamon's dinner time; you'll make fine meals for him, don't you think so?" he taunted.

"You cowardly fuck, let them go!" Daisuke exclaimed in anger.

"I'll let them go if you do something for me".

"And what's that!" the brunet asked through gritted teeth, not really wanting to know the Emperor's proposal but was too pissed off to care.

"At first, I was going to make you beg for to let them go but after seeing your true capabilities; I want you to join me".

"What?!".

"You heard me; you have to join me in order to save your teammates' lives".

"Don't listen to him, Dais!" Kari called out.

"He'll kill us even after you join him!" TK called out.

"Just run as far as you can Dais!" Cody called out.

"Oh, sure then, make me look bad! Fine, then, don't save me!" Yolei complained again.

Suddenly the ground under Deltamon's feet collapsed, trapping him in place.

Digmon emerges out of the ground while Halsemon, Nefertimon and Pegasusmon flew in from overhead.

"Dais is just an illusion!" called out a voice and the Digidestind came into view, running towards Daisuke.

"Wait, if you guys are here. Then who are those guys?" the young mage asked no one in particular.

The fake humans and digimons transform into floating tattered white sheets.

"Urgh, what are those things?" Yolei asked in disgust.

"Their Bakemons, ghost digimons that can mimic anyone perfectly" Hawkmon explained for his partner.

"You tricked me!" Daisuke growled, glaring at the Digimon Emperor.

The tyrant ignored the young mage as he commands the Bakemons to attack the armor digimons.

Daisuke notices that by commanding the Bakemons, the Digimon Emperor was not fully aware of his surroundings.

The brunet quickly climbs up the cliff and tackles the tyrant down onto the ground, causing them to roll down the slope.

The Digimon Emperor kicked Daisuke off him once they arrive at the bottom of the cliff side.

"You won't beat me! Deltamon, Triplex Force!" the Digimon Emperor ordered.

The mouths of three of the Deltamon's heads charge with blue energy to attack but Daisuke was not in the mood to fight the champion level.

"Fuck off!" Daisuke swore and with a swing of her arm, an invisible force was flying towards Deltamon while shattering the ground and freezing anything that came in contact.

In a flash, the dark ring on Deltamon shatters but the force from the attack had not fully disappeared as the dragon digimon was torn out from Digmon's hole and crashes into a mountain, almost destroying it.

'Unbelievable, Daisuke's true power makes Andromon look like a rookie digimon! I must have her under my control, no matter what it takes!' the Digimon Emperor thought as he tries to get to his feet but kneeled back down from the injury on his right ankle.

"It's over Digimon Emperor" Daisuke growled while in the back, the Control Spire was being destroyed.

"For now at least, I was a fool to think that you would join me so willingly. I guess we're not as alike as we thought we were" the Digimon Emperor mused.

"What are you talking about, Digimon Emperor? Wait, where did you get that leg wound? Could you be?".

"I could and I am! Ken Ichijouji!" he exclaimed while taking off his glasses.

"Ken?! You're the Digimon Emperor? Why? We could've made great things in the Digital World together!".

"Who says that we can't work together?" Ken chuckled evilly before jumping onto an Airdramon and flying off into the distance.


End file.
